Sunset
by Volturi-Love
Summary: The sequel to Time. Again, it is Caius and Athenodora plus the rest of the Volturi. R&R and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Preface

A year after our victory over the Romanian's, the air of celebration had not worn off. Our Guard had had some losses, of course, but most of them, the important ones, survived. Those special ones consisted of Jane, Alec, Felix, Heidi, Demetri, and Afton. Aro was happy as ever, Marcus was still bored , I was still me, Sulpicia was still pervy, and Athenodora was still...indescribable.

We threw a ball every winter in memory of our victory, it was known simply as the Winter Ball, formal, and we invited most of the vampire world.

This event is what would begin the second year of my married life.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ball

"Blue or red?" Athena's voice drifted from the other side of the room.

"I don't want to be blunt about it," I smirked, "but why do you worry so much when you could wear a sack and still look amazing?"

She laughed. "I like to dress up," she said, "ever since I was a little, spoiled Princess I've always liked to just…"

"To just lower the self-esteem of every other woman in the room?" I suggested for the end of her statement. "Because, to be fair, you _do_ do that."

"Thanks," she smiled, "I suppose I have to say something nice about you now." She teased.

"Don't think _too_ hard about it," I grinned. She laughed again.

"I don't have to. Although…well maybe Marcus will be the main attraction, he _is_ the single good-looking vampire leader."

"That may be but he will probably bite off the woman's head who even _tries_ to get near him." I laughed. "He's gone through several Guard members already…his anguish is taking a violent turn."

"It's not nice to speak of others behind their back," Marcus said evenly from the doorway. Athena and I both turned to face him.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop either," Athena countered. He looked like he was amused for perhaps a 64th of a second but then went back to his ever-so-familiar apathetic mask.

"And you both probably know I don't care," he sighed. "In any case, Aro wants to talk to you two before the guests begin to arrive."

Athena groaned. "Ugh, I wonder what knew stupidity Aro has to say," she commented.

"Let's find out, shall we?" I asked, offering her my arm. She took it and we descended down the stairs, followed by a silent Marcus.

I tapped lightly on the door to the room Aro shared with Sulpicia, and was quickly admitted. Aro was frantically searching the huge room for his shirt, which had apparently gone missing. I saw it partly concealed between the cushions of a particularly comfy chair but decided not to tell him. Marcus and I shared a glance, both knowing where the article of clothing was but not telling him…it was just too amusing to watch Aro not know something…even if it was the location of his stupid shirt.

Sulpicia was sitting on a stool, part of a vanity set it seemed, and was brushing her hair. She was braiding it at the same time; brushing, braid, brushing, braid and it continued. Finally, she pinned up the braids, forming a crown of gold atop her head, I guess that was one way to show our "royal" status. As soon as she was done she called over Athena and started fixing her hair.

"Have you two seen my shirt?" Aro finally paused and asked Marcus and I.

"No," we said at the same time, "though I don't think Jane would mind you being shirtless," I added.

"Jane?" Aro asked.

"Jane?" Marcus whispered, surprised.

"Jane?!" Sulpicia dropped Athena's hair and stood up. "What the hell do you mean, 'Jane'?"

"You haven't noticed?" I asked slightly shocked at how oblivious they all were.

"Noticed, _what_, exactly?" Sulpicia said, her voice a hiss. "Aro…"

"Interesting," Marcus said, somewhat in the conversation; for a moment I wondered what kind of bonds he was seeing.

"Caius, what _on Earth_ are you talking about?" Aro asked, completely out of it.

"Seriously, Jane has had a crush on you for the past…two months or so, and you _haven't noticed_?" I couldn't believe it, how did I see this and no one else did. Sulpicia was practically shaking from fury, but suddenly, she calmed down.

"Well this should be interesting," she smirked, and turned to Aro with a seductive smile. "Who do you prefer, _Master_, me or Jane?"

"You, of course, Sully, I don't know why Caius would _ever_ say such lies," Aro said innocently. "Are you _trying_ to ruin my marriage?" he asked me.

_Well, you ruined Marcus's…_I thought, yet didn't say it. "No. I'm just stating the obvious."

"Jane," Athena whispered, "who would have thought?"

"We'll discuss this later," Aro said hastily, "but right now I need to find my clothes and prepare things before the guests arrive, not talk about the silly crush of a little girl."

"Perhaps…" Sulpicia had gone from seductive to cunning now, "perhaps you _should_ just go like this." She gently laid a hand on his chest, "and then I can show that you belong to me and only me."

"I don't think annoying Jane is the best idea," I said, remembering her unpleasant talent.

"Yeah, and you don't look _that_ ugly without a shirt," Sulpicia now teased, "I mean, it could be worse, just look at Caius over there."

"_Ha, HA_, _very_ funny," I rolled my eyes. "Now, before more entertainment comes at my expense, why did you call me here?"

"Oh, yes," Aro said, finally pulling on a different shirt. "I was wondering if you two, and perhaps Marcus, would be as wonderful as to go fetch dinner at supper during the ball."

"Dinner?" I asked, honestly surprised.

"Yes, dinner," Aro said, as if he were speaking to a five year old, "humans."

"No, _really?_" I asked, as if I hadn't figured out that humans and dinner were the same thing in my thousand years of living."

"Now that that's settled can I go now?" Marcus asked apathetically.

"Feel free to leave," Aro shrugged.

"Thank you," I smiled and left with Marcus, I felt terrible for leaving Athena in there, but if I had a chance to escape I was most definitely taking it. Not really having anywhere to go I decided to check on the Guard.

"Get ready! All of you!" I hissed, I did have an angry reputation to uphold.

"But the ball won't officially be starting until—" A large one who's name I remembered to be Felix said.

"Listen," I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the far wall, "It doesn't matter _when_ the Ball is, you will do as I say, when I say, regardless of anything else. We have a new reputation to uphold, and it is because of imbeciles like you that empires crumble. Now, I suggest you do as I say before I give Aro a reason to think you are a threat to his power. You don't want that, do you?"

"No," Felix muttered.

"No, what?" I asked, giving him a hard time.

"No…Master."

"Better," I said, and turned to leave. Just as I was reaching the door I heard him say something quite impolite about me. And since I had a reputation, I have to live it out, I believe I already have made that quite clear, but obviously some think-headed vampire didn't get the message. There would be consequences. I turned around,

"Heidi," I motioned for her to come.

"Yes, Master?" she asked. I smiled somewhat cruelly and asked Felix,

"She is quite close to you, is she not? Your mate, I believe?"

"She is."

"Good. Jane," I called the cherubic looking midget as well. I lazily gestured to Heidi. Jane's eyes widened as she realized what I was ordering her to do, but left with no choice, she was forced to. Instantly, Heidi's screams filled the room, and Felix's pleas to make Jane stop were soon to follow. "Felix," I raised my voice so it could be heard above the screaming, "do you want Jane to stop?"

"Yes Master!"

"Good, I do too. Heidi is a good, faithful servant, and it's all your fault that she is in pain. All you have to do is say you will be a good servant, like she is, and I will tell Jane to stop."

"I will be a good, loyal, and faithful servant. You, as well as Aro and Marcus are my Master's and I will address you as such." Felix said exasperated.

"Very well. Jane, you may stop." Jane breathed a sigh of relief and instantly Heidi was silenced to moaning. She swayed violently and Felix gently caught her, as if she would faint. "I'm terribly sorry, Heidi," I said, "there was nothing against you; however I suggest you teach your mate manners if you don't want to experience that ever again." I walked to the door; satisfied with my work, "now, run along and get ready."

I walked back up to my room and searched for the small wooden box I had hidden somewhere within my closet. I slipped its contents into my pocket and prepared to receive the guests; the jewel would have its use later. I knew that my brothers also had such a box, though what it held was different, although each contained great worth. All I could say was that I hoped Athena would like it.

I left my room, already hearing voices downstairs: the guests were arriving. I met up with Athena and Sulpicia, both of whom decided to make a bet on how many men they could seduce.

"Don't you think that's a wonderful idea?" Sulpicia asked me.

"Marvelous," I rolled my eyes. Both simply laughed and gave each other high fives.

"I don't want to know," Marcus muttered as he joined us.

"Know what?" Aro asked, randomly joining us as well. "I like knowing things."

"We know!" We all said, slightly annoyed.

"What a welcoming family," Aro muttered.

"You'll learn to love us," Athena laughed, punching him in the shoulder, "after all, you _are_ stuck with us for forever." Aro made an unintelligible disgusted noise making us all, except Marcus, laugh.

"Ready for our grand entrance?" I asked, considering the grand double doors were only a few meters away.

"Yes!" Sulpicia squealed excitedly. Aro toned down his enthusiasm, Marcus tried to look a bit livelier, while Athena and I were just fine the way we were. We waited for the Guard to enter from a different entrance until finally Felix pulled open the doors and we entered.

Some of the guests bowed, while others applauded. Aro quickly gathered their attention and prepared to make some elaborate speech.

"First and foremost," Aro began, "I do not intend to continue the oppressive tyrannical regime that the Romanian Coven has maintained, until now, that is. As vampires there are only a few rules that must be observed, but those are things we shall discus later into the festivities. Right now this purely a joyous moment; a moment of celebration!" He was forced to stop due to the eruption of applause that broke out from our guests. Aro glanced at me and I knew that it was time to fetch 'dinner'; however, I had a few plans before I did as Aro asked.

"Athena," I called quietly, telling her to come with me.

"Where are we going?" She asked once we were out of the public eye.

"You'll see," I whispered, kissing her softly, leading her into the cold night.


	3. Chapter 3

Horizon

The night was perfect for what we were going to do: hunting. Well, more like catering if you wanted to get technical. Aro had asked us to bring in 'food' for everyone, so here we were bringing in the people, one family at a time. Athena was saddened because of the loss of human life, but she did it anyway, for Aro.

After bringing in the last of the humans, Athena and I were about to return to the party but I held her back. I remained silent though, for awhile contemplating how I would tell her what I wanted to say.

"Isn't the night lovely?" she asked me, trying to get me to talk. I only nodded, still thinking. She made a few other polite remarks, trying to start a conversation until she finally whacked me on the back of my head. "Just tell me whatever it is."

"Athenodora, I—" I began but was rudely cut off.

"Uh oh, this isn't good," she said, "once you start using my full name I _know_ something is wrong."

I chuckled, "no, nothing is amiss, I…I just don't know how to tell you what I want to say." She nodded and remained silent, thankfully giving me time to sort out my thoughts until I was ready.

"Athena," I started, "we won the battle against the Romanian's, and that has been a great victory for us, but what I'm about to tell you, you must never forget or let anything overshadow."

"Okay," she said softly.

"I…I'd give up everything for you. Everything. I know this must seem very random and out of place, but it's necessary and it will mean everything later on. We are in power now, and power corrupts; absolute power corrupts absolutely. Whenever I forget myself, or you if that were ever possible, you must remind me for I fear that with everything we have acquired recently I may lose myself, and in doing so, lose you too. I am not perfect, and I know I'm nowhere near good enough for you, but because of the miraculous reason you do love me I never want it to change no matter what I become. I've thought about the consequences and basically only realized that the only way for this to work is if I don't change into, and I know you're the only one that means enough to me to actually make me listen."

"Wow," she blinked, "you had quite a bit to say there."

"Yeah," I laughed slightly, "It's been plaguing my mind for the past couple of days and I knew I would have to let it out sometime or another. Now seemed as good a time as any."

"Well, referring back to your…speech," she smiled, "I promise I'll remember to keep you in your place."

"Thank you," I said happily and took the chance to steal a kiss from her. She stared at me confused for a bit and then started to randomly laugh. "What is so funny?" I did not appreciate being 'romantic' and having her laugh hysterically because of it.

"Sorry, don't get me wrong, it wasn't you," she calmed down a bit, "I was just expecting to blush, from your kiss, and I remembered I couldn't any more…it was sort of a reality check, you know? To make sure this is all real."

"How is that funny?" I asked again, not exactly understanding.

She waved her hand dismissively, "forget it, you're a man, you wouldn't understand."

I shrugged and closed my hand over hers.

"Let's go back, shall we?" she asked.

"Sounds good."


	4. Chapter 4

Profession

ATHENODORA VOLTURI

Upon returning back to the ball Caius was called away by Aro to meet some old coven from India interested in making an alliance. Knowing I probably had no place there, you know, I still don't understand why men think women are inferior I could break one of their necks in less than a second, but as I was saying, since I had no place there, I decided I might as well entertain the guests. After all, princess training in Greece did teach me a few things: how to laugh attractively, how to bat my eyes innocently, how to stand , how to talk, and a few other pointless things, but the ones I actually liked concerned dancing, so that's what I would do. After all, Sulpicia and I were still on in our competition for seduction.

I walked over to the musicians and politely told them to play a more _passionate_ tune, something that I could _really_ dance to. An evil grin crawled on my face as I walked away, they wouldn't even know what hit them.

"My, my, Athenodora," Sulpicia's voice taunted from the shadows, "Isn't someone being a bad little girl."

"I can do as I please," I said lightly.

"I don't question your…resourcefulness, simply your motives," she said.

"I don't see how that concerns you, Sulpicia," I said, annoyed. Sulpicia was very much Aro's wife; anyone could see it behind her stunning face.

"All that happens in my husband's domain is my business," she said sternly.

"I think that you're forgetting your husband isn't the _only_ one who rules."

"Who are you kidding, Athena? Look around you, look at Aro. You cannot tell me, without lying, that the power is _equally_ shared between the three." Sulpicia said.

I actually looked up, and saw Aro speaking energetically to another vampire, while Caius looked bored, though with a somewhat permanent scowl etched on his face, while Marcus looked uninterested. I couldn't tell whether their expressions were from remission or actual emotion. I knew all three of the men well, yet, I knew that no one knew everything about them; not Sulpicia, not me, not…anyone.

"You're right," I sighed, looping my arm through Sulpicia's. We weren't fighting, like it seemed, simply…recognizing the differences between us; addressing the fractured core that was the center of the Volturi.

"Enough of this morose conversation," Sulpicia said, completely changing topics as well as the tone of her voice, "what do you want to do? This is a night for merriment, is it not?"

"It is, Sulpicia, it is," I whispered, as we walked past a couple of newborns. Sulpicia and I were about to part as we went to our rooms to change; seduction required…different attire.

"By the way," Sulpicia held on to my arm for a second, "I'm still winning." I rolled my eyes and we parted.

*****

When I saw Sulpicia again, after changing, she was wearing her signature color: red. Her dress had a floor-length satin skirt with black lace netting over her bust. Around her neck hung the largest ruby I had ever seen, obviously it was a gift from Aro, I mean, really.

"What are you staring at?" Sulpicia asked, frowning slightly at the fact that I had been staring at her outfit.

"You," I said, trying to sound non-creepy; it's just that her outfit _demanded_ attention.

"Well, I guess that's a good sign," she shrugged, "You look sexy yourself."

"Only you," I laughed, "but thanks anyway." She gave me a hug and then rearranged my hair in a few places before grabbing my arm and dragging me down to the ballroom. "See you later." Sulpicia drifted away from my side and I saw her glide to a leader of a different coven and start to heat things up. I glanced at Aro to see how he was taking the situation and to my surprise he was laughing; probably thinking: _Poor sucker, if only he knew…_ Sulpicia seemed to be enjoying herself, and so did the coven leader, no surprise there.

I caught the eye of a man across the room and slowly made my way over to him.

"Hello," I whispered, keeping my eyes down.

"Good evening," He said, looking over me. I snuck a glance at Aro who was in the process of talking to Caius and then pointed at me. Caius glanced my way and then narrowed his eyes, breaking the armrest on his throne. Tense much? I hid a smile and turned back to my prey.

"I'm sorry," I said, "but I don't believe we've been introduced. You are…?"

"How rude of me," he said, gently holding my hand to his lips. "I am Luke, leader of the Swiss coven."

"A pleasure to meet you," I said, reclaiming my hand. "I am Athenodora, princess of Greece."

He smiled, "Royalty."

"I suppose I am," I agreed quietly, "but in a way so are you, the leader of a coven." He looked at me quizzically for a few seconds and then slowly drew his hands around me in a slow dance. If only Sulpicia could see me now; I looked around for her and found her in a less populated corner of the room. One glance at Aro showed me he wasn't laughing anymore; I wondered why he tolerated Sulpicia's promiscuity. Did he even love her, or was she just a mistress to him? Sulpicia was definitely edgy, but I thought she loved Aro, I guess I'd find out in a couple of centuries, if it did take that long.

"Are you visiting?" He finally asked me.

"No," I said, "I'm part of the Volturi."

"I can't imagine what it would be like to be part of the ruling coven," he said, "I'm sure it must be very tiring."

"Not really," I said, "I mean, there _are_ responsibilities, but if they are taken care of quickly, then there is _plenty_ of free time. We do like to have fun."

"I can see that," he grinned, lowering me into a dip. As his arm caught me, I saw snowy hair from above and knew that it was time to deal with the husband.

"Lord Caius," Luke greeted, once he had brought me upright.

"Caius," I said at the same time. A cruel smile grew on Caius's face and I knew Luke was in for an unpleasant surprise.

"Athenodora," Caius said sensually and kissed me passionately; _completely_ disregarding the fact that Luke was there. The next thing I saw was Aro stepping in front of us, and saying something about "newlyweds…so uncontrollable."

"Playing games again?" Caius whispered.

I laughed. "Yes, actually. And I would have won had you not disrupted my performance."

"My apologies," Caius said sarcastically. We both turned to see how Aro was handling the "situation", and all I saw was Luke's confused face and Aro bouncing of the walls.

"You're, you're," Luke stuttered, "Married?"

"Sorry to break it to you," Caius growled. "My wife enjoys playing games."

"_You're wife_? You're married to the leader? Caius?!" Luke asked, bewildered.

"I may have forgotten to mention that," I mumbled. Caius laughed and put his arm around my waist and then gently squeezed my hand. "Well, it's been a pleasure meeting you," I tried to ease the tension. Luke was too frazzled to say anything and Caius simply guided me away.

"Interesting games that you engage in," he said, smirking.

I laughed. "Well, what do you expect me to do when you leave?"

"Stay out of trouble."

"Nice try," I rolled my eyes, "but not going to happen."

"Well, regardless of what happened, I have a gift for you," he murmured, gently turning me around so that my back was facing him. A second later I felt a heavy weight suddenly appear on my chest. I opened my eyes, only to see myself directly through a looking glass, myself, as well as huge new sapphire necklace that adorned my neck.

"Wow," I said, not having the mental capacity at the moment to say anything else.

"It's a symbol of me," he said. "I'm sure you noticed Sulpicia's necklace."

"Giant ruby and diamonds?" I asked. He nodded, and gently kissed my neck.

"Rubies, well, red in general, symbolize Aro, hence the reason for Sulpicia usually preferring to wear red," he explained. "In the same way, sapphires, or blue, represent me, and, because I love you so much, I give you these gifts not only because you look marvelous with them, but also because now everyone knows you belong to me." He smiled and kissed my lips.

"Possessive much?" I murmured, laughing a little. He let out a slight growl and held me closer to him. "So, what's the plan for this year? We don't have a revolution to worry about… You have any ideas?"

"Mhmm," he murmured, "a few." He then effectively ended that conversation with a kiss. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Marcus walk by and wince when he saw us.

"Do you two need a room?" He asked.

"No, thank you," Caius said quickly.

"You may want to rethink that," Marcus chuckled and gestured to the rest of the room. I looked, and saw that we had apparently become the center of attention, all eyes glued on us. Marcus patted Caius on the shoulder, "Three thousand years from now, I'll remind you of this."

"Is that a challenge?" Caius asked, finally stopping kissing me. Who knew he still had testosterone in that stone cold body?

"I think it is," Aro said, appearing out of nowhere, "Oh, and Marcus, I have someone who's _dying_ to meet you."

"Wonderful," Marcus groaned and followed Aro. Caius was about to follow but I stopped him and continued our kiss where it had left off.

(A/N: Sorry for the long time in between chapters. School... :( anyway, I seriously need your help in where the plot of this story is going, because right now it's not going anywhere. Please review or PM me your suggestions for things you'd like to see so i can actually write something productive. Thank you!)


	5. Chapter 5

Business

Being rulers of the vampire world isn't all the glitter and sparkles I thought it would be. Caius and Aro were gone most of the time, with Marcus staying here to keep everything in order. Of course I wasn't alone…there was Sulpicia. To say the least something odd happened pretty much every day.

I walked into the throne room one day, trying to hide from Sulpicia who wanted to play dress-up with me again. I found Marcus sitting on his throne and simply looking out the window.

"Hello, Marcus," I said. He slowly turned to look at me before replying.

"Hello Athenodora. Hiding from Sulpicia, I assume?"

"Correct," I sighed. "She's…something else," I shook my head. Marcus made a sound that sounded somewhat like a laugh—an accomplishment for him.

"I agree," Marcus whispered.

"Well, on the bright side, she's perfect for Aro. He found a mate just as deranged as he is." I said.

"I still marvel at that," Marcus said, and I had to agree. How could energetic, bouncy, happy, evil Aro find someone so…different…like Sulpicia? Any other sane person would have run off screaming in the opposite direction. I did when I met Caius, and I'm sure Marcus suffered rejection at one point or another with Didyme. I mean, Aro couldn't have been _that thrilled_ to have his closest companion suddenly have an intense interest for his younger sister. It reminded me of my sister, back in Egypt, who thought Caius was some sort of God; I wasn't about to let her fantasies take off. Then again, Caius is _my_ husband.

"Don't you get bored, being here all day? Just, just thinking about her?" I asked softly, "Don't you want to get away from all this pity?"

He looked at me sadly and his eyes were only dark mirrors of the shattered man he was. "I wish I could leave. I don't want to forget. If I forget I'd never truly be happy because I won't remember her and if I remember I'm tormented by what I don't have. Either way I'm cursed. I find myself suddenly wishing vampires could get drunk."

"I'm sure they can," I said conversationally. "If the human they drink from is intoxicated the alcohol would be present in the blood." Marcus only gave me a quizzical look, "Just speculating," I muttered.

Then, without warning, Sulpicia burst into the room, holding _a lot_ of clothes. Marcus and I were both left with wide eyes and a fear that whatever Sulpicia was talking about did not pertain to us.

"So," I whispered so only he could hear, "you can stay here and play dress up with Sulpicia over there, or go do something, dare I say, fun." Marcus stared pensively at Sulpicia who was currently using Felix as a test model, then he glanced at me, and sighed.

"Lord knows what I'm getting into," he murmured and got up. I smiled brilliantly and jumped out of the window, closely followed by Marcus. "Who's going to keep an eye on things?"

"Sulpicia," I tried to make myself sound convinced. Marcus seemed to waver in his resolve but finally moved, with a grumble of 'we should go before I change my mind.' I couldn't have agreed more.

*****

Two hours later, after walking around doing nothing Marcus finally asked me what the hell we were doing. That is when I had my moment of ingenuity, even if it was a little hypocritical of what I had said to convince him to get out of the palace.

"Marcus," I said slowly, a smile creeping on my face, "we're going to Romania." A hiss escaped his lips and he looked like he wanted to hit something, namely me.

"No."

"Yes. We can rebuild their palace into a new one…a memorial for Didyme/our victory." Marcus stayed pensive until he sighed, and I knew I had won. I couldn't contain a squeal and then officially realized that Sulpicia had gotten to me, and who knows how long ago Aro had gotten to her. "Now, let's go."

With that we continued to run until the green trees gave way to the rubble of the former Romanian palace. I would have expected it to look more…intimidating, but it just looked pathetic, and for some strange, slightly evil reason, it made me smile. Perhaps Caius was rubbing off on me after all.

I sighed, with Marcus soon to follow, but his sigh seemed more pained than anything.

"Well, let's get started because there is _a lot_ of work to do."

"We can't just start building right away," Marcus said, as if he were speaking to a child, "we have to make plans first."

"No," I corrected, "_you_ have to make plans first, and I'm going to demolish what's left of this junkyard." I clapped him on the back and jumped into the rubble, running through walls, punching anything in my way and generally raising dust where I went.

Marcus simply watched me from a distance and shook his head sadly. After I was done I came over to where he stood, ready to prepare the fire that would finish what was left of the rubble.

"My brother married a psychopath," he murmured as he handed me a burning stick.

"Your other brother _is_ a psycho so I don't know what you're complaining about," I rolled my eyes and then went to set the palace ablaze. Marcus, although he kept up a bored face, I knew enjoyed watching the ancient walls before him crumble.

While the flames of revenge licked at the stone walls of the former Romanian stronghold, Marcus and I made plans for the new palace. We decided that the palace would have five main sectors; one for Aro and Sulpicia, one for Caius and me, one for Marcus, one for the Guard, and finally one for everything else, including the ballroom, library, dining hall, entertainment room, bath house, and any other conceivable commodity.

Marcus drew out what our own personal wings would look like, while I went to the city to find a massive work crew. Let's just say finding a healthy, sturdy, male work crew wasn't difficult, as a matter of fact they were over eager, after all, there was a reason why _I_ was the one to get the workers. I knew we would be speed-building the palace so even though I had a work crew of about 200 I knew I would need many more.

I put on my sultry black dress and was escorted down the hall into the room of the local ruler. I decided that if Marcus and I were going to actually get this finished we would need to contract the whole town, and to do that I would need to have a little chat with the ruler.

The doors were opened and I stepped into the governor's chambers. We weren't conducting business in his office, and I could only guess why, it made me snicker at the weak mortals and their never ending lust.

"Good evening," he said, reaching for my hand and kissed it.

"Good evening," I curtsied as I faced the aging man.

"Please," he motioned to a chair, "sit."

"Thank you," I murmured, crossing my legs, giving him a glimpse of my exposed legs.

"It is nothing," he waived dismissively. He clapped once and a servant came forward holding a goblet of what I could only assume was wine. I took small sips, it was disgusting, but also because I had to show that his things, as well as himself, weren't good enough for me; it was a subtle way of showing elegance. "I hope you like my humble city," he finally said.

"I do," I smiled and looked at him through my lashes, "it is very beautiful, I wish I could stay here longer than the time my husband has allotted for me." I had to mention I was married; man always desires that which he cannot have, and having an affair with a married woman was quite a scandal.

"A pity," he nodded, "though I'm sure he would understand if you asked for more; the city has many things to offer."

"I know," I purred, and slowly took another sip. He smiled slightly and also took a drink from his goblet, his rings making a clinking noise against the metal.

"But, alas, this is not the reason you have come," he said, "is it?"

"No," I laughed lightly, tossing my hair over my shoulder, "it is not. I came here because I am interested in employing your city." I saw him slightly jump at my bluntness and tall order.

"My city comes at a price," he said, playing with the many rings that adorned his chubby fingers.

"A price I am willing to pay," I smiled and re-crossed my legs. As expected, he noticed and I heard a rather low moan escape his lips.

"What exactly are we talking about here?" He asked. I got up and walked slowly toward him, leaning down in front of him.

"We're talking about giving you what you want. Your 'price'," I whispered. He caught my waist as I was beginning to retreat; men were so predictable, I would have laughed had he not further occupied my lips.

My reasoning in having an "affair", if that's what you would call it, was that unless I actually meant it, I was just getting what I wanted. Caius wouldn't mind, not that he was around to care. I disregarded the thought and continued my very successful process of seducing the man, whose name I learned to be as Leonis.

In only thirty minutes, I had his whole city ready to work. Sex definitely sells, even if I didn't have sex with him, I just seduced him enough to be drunk and do something stupid…I wouldn't go _that_ low.

Soon enough, Leonis fell asleep and I escaped through the window, returning back to Marcus.

He gave me a quick, disturbed glance, and then went back to sketching.

"Better me than you," I patted his shoulder, "believe me. That guy was…ick."

"I don't want to know," Marcus murmured, "during your rendezvous, did you manage did get workers?"

I smiled deviously, "I did, Marcus, I did. And by tomorrow, since you will be done by then, we may commence work on the project."

(A/N: I'm SO SORRY this took so long but i've been busy and I dont want to post crappy chapters for the sake of posting something. Also, i really need ideas for the plotline so PLEASE review.)


	6. Chapter 6

Unexpected

After getting a sufficient work force and planning out the design of the castle, Marcus and I left to collect materials. I chose to scour the north while Marcus went south.

Every now and then I would fell a tree and bring them back to our encampment of sorts; I saw that Marcus had also brought some lumber. I then went back to the forest where I would snatch and boulders, animals, or any other useful items to expedite the process of building a castle.

Once the necessary materials were accumulated, Marcus dedicated his time to cutting and fitting the stones and wood, while I began to cook the animals so as to supply the workers with food, after all, a hungry crew did a lousy job. After I was done cooking I returned to where Marcus was and helped him finish with cutting, fitting, and polishing the utensils. We quickly made a layout of the foundations with the wood and then left to have a snack.

"I hate hunting animals," Marcus grumbled as we moved silently through the forest.

"You hate doing anything," I retorted.

"Objection!" he protested, "I believe I did just make tools and supplies for over one-thousand workers."

"You hate doing anything non-Didyme related," I corrected myself. There was silence and I glanced back to see where he was, but there was nothing there. I guess I had been harsher than I intended to, but it was true, even if it was sad. I sighed and continued on my way until I found something to eat.

I could hear Marcus nearby but refrained from going to find him; we'd be on good terms soon enough. I turned back around to continue my hunt only to come back face-to-face to Marcus.

"Surprised?" he cracked one of his old happy Marcus grins.

"I must admit that I am," I gave him an odd look; I knew he was up to something.

"I would like to make an agreement," he was all serious now.

"Why?" I asked, Marcus didn't need anything from me and I certainly didn't think I needed anything from him.

"Because you're going to be asked to make this agreement by Aro and Caius later and I think you will prefer it from me rather than them," Marcus said simply.

"Well that is awfully kind of you," I said, smiling, "but no." Marcus gave me a look that clearly said I-hate-you.

"Your loss," Marcus sighed and disappeared again. I shook my head in frustration after all, I was very thirsty. Without wasting another second I disappeared into the bushes and found a nice meal composed of a bear. They don't have bears in Italy so I definitely enjoyed my "exclusive" meal; but the real satisfaction came from the color of my gold eyes which for once didn't echo what I really was.

I covered up my tracks, as well as the bear carcass, and returned back to the work site, taking note of the fact that Marcus had not yet returned. Not having anything to do I made a small shelter, to look human of course, and lay down on some fur which I had taken from the most gracious bear. Though I could not sleep, I closed my eyes and relaxed my body and mind completely so that I was at peace. I imagined the castle completed with us leaders taking vacations here; there were balls and dancing and beautiful gardens and dresses, extravagant decorations and luxurious commodities; a pool, a library full of books, and so much more…

I knew that the first thing we would do when the castle was built was to have a celebration; we _had_ to give credit to the human workers, and I mean really, they deserved it. I was a sentimental person; and I could only imagine the peasant women and hardworking farmers that had so little and few opportunities to come out and have a simply wonderful time. Yes, the first celebration of the castle would be in honor of the humans, and I would tell Marcus not to eat any.

My rest was disturbed by the brooding vampire I had just been thinking about. My anger passed quickly since I was excited to tell him of my plan. If he wasn't as thrilled about it as I was I would _make_ him thrilled.

"Marcus!" I practically squealed. His response was a groan of frustration.

"You're a sentimental fool, right?" I asked, smiling.

"I suppose," he murmured.

"And you believe in fairness and justice and crap like that?" I continued.

"Most of the time, yes," Marcus said, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Well then, don't you think it is only _fair_ that we recompense the workers by honoring them…"

"Yes," Marcus said.

"…with a ball!" I added on excitedly.

"NO!" Marcus roared, "I do not understand what it is with women and parties and dresses and all that…fluff!"

"Fluff?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He had a little 'hmph' and sat down on the opposite side of the tent arrangement. "C'mon Marcus, it will be fun. I know that word has been deleted from your vocabulary for the time being but don't you think you will owe yourself for such hard work?"

"Throwing a party is not a reward. Having some peace, on the contrary, would be most delightful, and all the _fun_ I need for awhile."

"I swear I don't understand you, Marcus," I muttered, before rolling over and blocking Marcus from my view. Just as I was beginning to drift back off into blissful dreamland, a rustle outside caught my attention. I thought I was hearing things until I heard it again a few minutes later…and then I smelled it: humans. "Marcus!" I hissed, and just at that moment humans barged into our tent with spears and torches.

"Vampires! Demons!" they shouted while poking us with sticks. The poking wasn't a problem, however, the fire was something to take note of, yet the most important threat was the fact that some of the humans had run off, and that only meant that they were going to tell the town that vampires were here. The town wasn't far off at all and a good runner could quite possibly make it before we finished the humans here.

"We are not the creatures you think we are," Marcus said.

"Prove it!" A youth shouted from the back. The group shouted their approval.

"Set him afire!" another suggested.

"That would not work," I said, "whether my husband is human or some other…despicable creature, he would still burn. You forget that humans will also burn." The man blushed crimson.

"A cross!" A very pretty girl shouted from the front. A murmur of approval went through the crowd and ended with the girl taking off the golden cross that hung around her neck and pressing it into Marcus's hand. Nothing happened.

"Are you convinced?" Marcus asked.

"No," the girl said, and her blue eyes flashed defiantly. And that's when it hit me; she looked _a lot_ like Didyme. Her light blue eyes and pale skin in sharp contrast to her raven colored hair.

"Arzu!" A tall, also black-haired male reprimanded her. "My apologies, sir, my daughter is impulsive."

"It is alright," Marcus said, looking again at the girl, Arzu. "I too, know—knew—a girl like that." Marcus stuttered.

"Our daughter died a year ago," I looked down. Marcus was going to blow our cover if he persisted with his depressingly unobservant self.

"I'm sorry," the man said.

"They are lying!" A redheaded man shouted. "They have brainwashed you!" The crowd seemed to come to its senses and was once again volatile.

"And the woman!" Another male shouted, "she is too beautiful to possibly one of us." Marcus squeezed my hand; we had run out of time to try to convince them peacefully and now all we could do was kill.

"I'm flattered," I smiled, baring all my teeth and lunging for the closest human. I saw Marcus do the same to the left. As soon as there were only six or so left I left the crowd and ran to catch up with the few that had run back to the town to alert of the danger. I caught one and killed him, a second was soon to follow. But by the time I had reached the outskirts of the city three had already made it and there was an even larger group of villagers amassed ready to come. There was nothing I could do except run back to Marcus and flee, however, I never got that chance because as soon as I turned around two short men were waiting for me and the subdued me and took me away.

(A/N: I am SOSOSOSOSO sorry for the long wait. I've had writers block the size of an elephant on steroids and it's just been terrible. This chapter did not want to write itself and it was...bad. Im sorry for it's terribleness. On a happier note, i'd like to thank anyone who has read my story and reviewed because reviews are the best things ever and they make me want to write more. Also, for those of u who have reviewed with plot ideas i thank you so so so much and ive actually written parts of chapters using them so be proud of urself!! So for this chapter, review if u want to, no hard feelings because i feel bad for not updating as much as i should. Oh, and i have midterms coming up so dont expect a lot of updates. Sorry :(

VL


	7. Chapter 7

Revenge

The first thing I saw when my senses were given back to me was the gray stones of what could only be part of a stone castle. Unfortunately for me, I was in a stone cell with two guards and no hope of escape.

"She's awake," one of the guards said.

"Obviously," the other scoffed, "You know that Durial's talent lasts only about a day or so."

"Shut up," the first one growled.

"Guards!" a strong voice silenced both of them. The strong voice belonged to a small body; the body of someone I recognized. That somebody was Vladimir. I couldn't help but let out an involuntary hiss. "Ah, my dear Athenodora, I see you have awakened."

I glared and remained silent.

"Being difficult are we? Well, perhaps we can change that," he sighed arrogantly. He took out a small golden key that hung around his neck and opened the lock to the cell that I was being held in. He came in and made a move to grab my arm but I flung him off into the wall.

"Don't touch me!" I growled. He paused, grinned and then left the cell after locking it. I stared after in confusion, but still feeling victorious. He nodded to the guards and they left while he simply stood in front of the cell…like he was waiting for something. I walked to the back corner, always keeping a wary eye on him.

I heard a small click and then all of a sudden flame burst into my cell in a huge torrent of fire. I didn't have time to register what was happening to me before I felt the pain. The pain was like my skin was being torn off slowly in layers and then burning when exposed. The pain was all over but I didn't make a noise. I knew that making a noise would give Vladimir what he wanted and I wouldn't, no couldn't, give him victory over me. Another wave of pain washed over me and I dug my fingers into my plam…only then did I realize that I was missing some digits. I threw myself to the cold-er stone floor to try to escape some of the heat. I crawled to the corner but the warmth only reverberated off the walls there and it was worse.

"Stop," I whispered; withholding a scream. A click followed and the heat became less intense. I looked around but I couldn't see anything. Slowly, my vision came back in haze and I made out a fuzzy figure standing directly in front of me and looking down.

"Are you more inclined to my terms now?" He asked politely. Though I could barely see I still glared at him. He chuckled and patted my head to which I moved away from his touch. "No? Well, we'll give it a day and see how things progress." I heard footsteps move farther away and familiar silence fall upon my cell. I didn't have to look up to know the two guards were standing at the door and I simply dragged my ragged body to back wall and lay flat.

"Do you think she'll know?" one guard asked just as I was drifting off. I knew I had to listen for any piece of information.

"Probably not," the other laughed, "I mean…_look_ at her."

"I am you idiot. Only a fool would not." They both laughed.

"True, even with the burns she is still beautiful. If you want to I suggest you make your move now before Vlad returns."

"Keep a lookout," he whispered and then I actually saw a figure enter my prison. "Prisoner," he addressed me.

"I have a name," I said.

"I didn't inquire for it," he said, "and at the moment I'd like to remind you exactly in what position you are and where I am. You are a _prisoner_, and I am in control and you _will_ do what I say."

"Screw you," I turned away. He stopped me by putting his hand on my shoulder but I slapped it away. He gripped my wrist and twisted earning a scream and a kick from me.

"Tsk tsk," he shook his head, "you forget your place again."

"I forget _my_ place?" I laughed hoarsely, "No. More like you forget yours. I am a queen and you will address me as such. You are a _maggot_, a servant to a tyrant and you will rot in hell."

He grinned. "I always like women having a bit of temper. I must confess that you are the first queen I have had the pleasure of loving so forgive me if I do not completely satisfy you. But I know you will be just fine for me."

"_Try_ to take advantage of me and see where that takes you," I narrowed my eyes and curled my lip back. He laughed and forced me to lie back by holding my wrist against the floor. I decided to fall back and let him try to lean forward. He did, and a swift kick to a sensitive area had him off me in seconds. I laughed and stood up glaring at him and then kicked him again letting out my wrath and then throwing him against the bars and repeating that a couple of times. It felt good.

Eventually the bars broke and I threw the mostly intact body at the second guard and I made a run for it. I found stairs and ran as fast as I could while trying to stay silent. I hid behind a couch in what I guessed was a living room and it was then that I noticed there was a window just to the side of the large fireplace. I crawled out from behind the couch and sprinted for the window simply throwing my body through the glass in one smooth motion.

I breathed in the fresh air and the sweetness of freedom as I flew out of the window. The breath was then torn out of my chest as my foot was suddenly stopped and I flopped into the stone wall. I struggled and tried to get free, but with nothing to hold onto I was dragged back into the dreaded room.

"Trying to escape are we?" Vladimir sneered. I struggled to get free without any success. "My dear," he sighed, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear, "you realize that the more you struggle the closer I come to letting Stefan take charge of you, and Stefan is nearly not as kind as I am."

"Both of you can go to hell!" I screamed and continued with my struggle. He laughed and patted my head condescendingly.

"You will learn to appreciate my kindness," he whispered in my ear and let his breath run across my neck.

"You will learn to not touch me!" I hissed angrily and slapped his head back. He growled and threw me back against a wall, crushing several glass decorations.

"Vladimir, what is the cause of such noise?" An unfamiliar voice asked. Vladimir grinned,

"Our _captive _is being particularly difficult."

"I did tell you to kill her to begin with, did I not?" He finally came into view and I couldn't help but shudder.

"You did, but I figured we could use her more to our advantage alive. And plus, look how pretty she is; you wouldn't mind some entertainment around here, would you?" Vladimir grinned while I looked away disgusted.

"She's nothing out of the ordinary," Stefan said, glancing at me.

"Well if you don't want her then I will keep her to myself," Vladimir said nonchalantly.

"I'm not yours, not Stefan's, not _anyone's_ possession," I said, "and the next time you say I'm yours or anyone else's I'll—"

"You'll _what_?" Vladimir sneered.

"I'll kill you."

Vladimir laughed. "That's a good one, Dora. Your husband didn't tell me you had a sense of humor."

"That's because my husband doesn't talk to trash."

"Well that may be, but you might as well forget about your beloved _Caius_, because you will never see him again. Or, perhaps in your case it would be easier to think of me as Caius…a little replacement."

Before I knew what I had really done, my fist had made contact with Vladimir's face, and my knee made contact with another delicate place.

"Oh, _very_ smooth Vladimir. Classy." Stefan laughed. Vladimir hissed and pushed Stefan to the side before he grabbed me by my hair and pinned my arm behind my back.

"Damien!" Vladimir called to an unseen vampire.

"Yes, lord?" Damien, a vampire of medium build with black hair, replied.

"Take her back and make _sure_ she doesn't escape. Stay with her and if she does _anything_ you know what to do."

Seeing as it wasn't in my favor to resist anymore, I sullenly let myself be brought back to my cell. The guards gave each other a high five and resumed their post. Damien went to the opposite side of the sell and leaned against the side keeping a constant vigil.

An hour later….things were still the same.

"Damien," I said, finally growing tired of waiting around for nothing to happen. His eyes flickered to me for a second and then went back to staring at a seemingly very interesting wall of gray stone. "Yes, hello, I'm talking to you."

"Hello." He muttered and turned away.

"Is there no common courtesy in this damn place?" I shouted at him and turned back around frustrated to the side of the cell.

"I'll give you courtesy if you like," one of the guards said.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me. Did you not get it the first time? I don't like you. I don't like _any_ of you."

"If you don't like _any_ of us, then why are you trying to start a conversation with me?" Damien asked pointedly.

"I'm bored." I gave him an apathetic look. "And does it look like I have anything better to do?"

He glanced lazily around the room, "No, although the fools outside seem like they would be dying to entertain you."

I let out a dry laugh. "I'm sure they would, but right now, teasing them doesn't quite fit into my best interests."

"Can't really get you into a worse position then you are now," he pointed out.

"That may be true," I shrugged, "but I just don't think I would find it enjoyable, I _do_ have morals despite what you may believe."

He looked at me suddenly, scrutinizing my face intently, before looking away like nothing had happened. "Then why are you here if you have not trespassed the law?"

I snorted. "Trespassed the law? Really? The Romanians might have made the law last century, but we make the law now."

"So you're a Volturi," he eyed me again, "Royalty." He laughed.

"I don't know where Aro pulled that one from," I sighed. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Damien became very rigid and his hands balled into fists. "What, you got a grudge against the old man?"

He looked at me with eyes ablaze, "he robbed me of something precious."

"If you help me get out of this prison I'll give you back what's yours," I said as a joke but hey, I wouldn't mind honoring the proposition. "I mean, it's not like Jane is yours, or he stole your wife because that—Oh." At the mention of _"wife"_ I noticed him stiffen again and wondered exactly what kind of trouble Aro had gotten into to get his beautiful Sulpicia at his side. Quite frankly, Damien looked like a formidable opponent and Aro seemed way to enraptured with world domination to steel wives.

"I don't make deals with prisoners," he growled and let silence fill the room; it kind of pissed me off, I was enjoying our conversation.

"Well, I can see why Sulpicia left you. Or, as you prefer to believe, that she was _stolen_."

He whipped around to face me with anger written on his face. "You have no _idea_ of what you speak of. I suggest you remain in silence or you will regret it."

"Scary." I rolled my eyes and made a rude gesture. He sighed, shook his head, and then slowly approached me, looking quite handsome.

"Am I?" He asked, taking his finger and stroking my cheek. I didn't resist. I started to realize how pretty his eyes were, and exquisite lips…I wondered what it would be like to touch them. He leaned down and I got the chance. A feeling of the highest elation ran through my body and I felt whole since the first time I had been captured. I wondered why hadn't felt this the first time I saw Damien. I felt my mind seem to try to resist my wishes of being with Damien…but he was just so…_lovely_.

"Let's go to a nicer room," he suggested. I shrugged and kept my eyes on him. The way he looked at me made me forget I had legs to move. With a gentle _whoosh_ he picked me up and carried me through the hallway and to other places but I didn't pay attention to them, I liked looking at his perfect face and eyes and nose and lips…

To my great disapproval he looked to the side for a split second and I noticed him look at another vampire. Vladimir maybe? There was a vampire named Vladimir, right? The maybe-Vladimir vampire gave Damien a thumbs up and continued walking at which point Damien looked back at me and I completely forgot the encounter had happened.

"What is your name?" He asked me. I took a moment in answering as his sweet voice rang through my ears and I rejoiced in the music.

"Athenodora," I replied. That was my name, right? It sounded harsh and brittle compared to the magnificent name of Damien. He opened his mouth and again sweet music came to my ears; I just stared in awe, not paying attention to any of the words.

We entered a room and he sat me down on a chair towards the far side of the wall.

"You should stay here for two days without moving," he said.

"I should stay here for two weeks," I echoed. Damien smiled, a second sun illuminating my world, and nodded.

"If you like."

"I…I would very much like to," I heard myself saying. He got up, his lips brushing mine, and then went to the door.

"Remember, don't move," he said.

"Never…move…" I repeated.

"Good," he whispered, and then exited.

(A/N: I have nothing to say except that i am ashamed of myself for not updating for so long especially since i really have no excuses except for writers block. I hope the next chapters (which should be up relatively soon) make up for my deserting of my lovely readers. I know this chapter isn't very good and it's quite confusing but it REALLY did not want to be written. Sorry :(


	8. Chapter 8

Mistakes

I sat and stared for a long time at the door. I felt that at any minute Damien would walk in through it and I would be content with that. Until his face appeared I didn't move…as a matter of fact, I didn't breathe.

Finally, after an amount of time I didn't bother to count Damien returned looking very happy about something.

"Athenodora, you can follow me."

"Anything you say," I whispered, and followed him. He handed me a white gown that he allowed me to change into and then led me to a large opulent room where I noticed Vladimir stood in a nice black outfit. There were many windows evenly spaced out on the walls; this room compared to the rest of the mansion was probably worth double everything else.

"You look very beautiful," Vladimir said.

"Thank you," I said, noticing Damien telling me to be polite. He also told me to do whatever Vladimir said. Stefan was up on a pedestal and there was other vampires watching.

"Come here, sweet," Vladimir beckoned me towards the front of the people. He asked me how I liked it here and if I liked Damien. I said I loved it here and that Damien was _very_ nice. We made pleasant conversation until all of a sudden he grabbed my face and kissed me. Remembering what Damien told me to do I kissed Vladimir back; but a resounding crash of shattering glass brought the kiss to an end. I saw a flurry of white hair on the opposite side of the room and several dismembered globs of vampires.

"Caius," Vladimir grinned victoriously.

"Caius!" I shouted happily forgetting about Damien for a second until he forced me to look at him, and I forgot about the intruder.

"Traitor!" the white-haired man shouted at me. Damien told me not to be offended because I didn't know the white-haired man, and I followed what Damien said. "You…you…traitor!" the man repeated. The guards tried to catch the man but he killed one and jumped through an adjacent window. I felt uncomfortable but I wasn't sure why so I just paid attention to and followed what Damien said.

He said I needed rest and that I should go back to the room and wait for him to come. So I did; I counted the days.

It was a gray morning when I heard a tap at the window. I jumped up, thinking it was Damien, just in time to see a black-haired man come through and grab me around the waist. I knew I knew the man but I couldn't find the name in my brain so naturally I resisted.

"Arzu!" the man shouted, "Take her back, I need to find Damien. Only by disposing him will she be free. Tell Tiberius to come in as well."

"NO!" I screamed, "How DARE you hurt Damien—" and I protested more. The girl, Arzu, who held me put her hand over my mouth and then jumped from the window and proceeded to run. "Let me go!" I screamed but it came out as a muffled gurgle.

"We're doing you a favor," she hissed and kept running despite my efforts to break free, "hurry up Marcus," I heard her whisper to whoever Marcus was.

It couldn't have been long after when all of a sudden I felt a sudden tension release from my brain and my limbs stopped thrashing. I was completely lost…the last thing I remembered was talking to Damien in my jail cell, and now I was here.

"Who are you? What happened?" I asked, getting dizzy which I knew was unusual for our kind. The small vampire that was carrying me glanced at me skeptically but then decided to put me down.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" the girl asked.

"Obviously not," I snorted; it's not like I let just _anyone_ carry me around in the middle of an unknown land and I wasn't really in the mood for games. The only reason I wasn't running away was because I knew I had seen this girl before and I got the feeling she could be trusted.

The girl giggled, "Very well, I am Arzu. We met in Romania, the place you were stolen away by the Romanians, you remember that, surely? Yes, Marcus I'm sure you remember him as well, knew that his life depended on getting you back safely because if Caius found out you were kidnapped he would not be alive. So he changed a few humans, myself included, after all you were gone for a month _at least_, and was preparing to rescue you, however one of the more edgy newborns ran back to Volterra and Caius was there and then Caius learned the news of your disappearance. After discovering your whereabouts he went to save you except that one of the vampires there was brainwashing you through some special gift and when he got there he saw you getting married so he left in a fit of rage thinking you had betrayed him. Then we went to save you, and here you are."

"How do _you _know this?" I asked, "Do you have a gift?"

"I do," she nodded, her black curls bouncing, "I have the gift of knowing one's desires. However, I know the information from one of the other newborns that has the gift of inner sight; he is the one who told us everything."

"He is with Marcus now, I suppose?"

"Yes, Tiberius went with Marcus to the castle to help kill Damien: he is the vampire who was controlling you, we think it is his gift."

"Well, we know they succeeded," I said, grateful to be me again,"let's hope they get out alive." For a second I wondered if perhaps Marcus would contradict my statement, if his despair for Didyme overshadowed his love of life. I glanced at Arzu, her face passive but longing, I could only guess for what, or whose return.

"We should keep going," I said, realizing that if Marcus and Tiberius were unsuccessful we were just sitting targets ready to be captured.

"But if they return—" Arzu protested.

"Then they'll know where to look for us, but it is dangerous here," I said with a ring of finality. Arzu made a face but eventually conceded and led the way back to where the old ruins lie.

After a few hours of traveling I saw the familiar camp but it was crawling with workers actually working on the building. It seemed that good old Marcus hadn't forgotten our original reason for coming despite the unfortunate events that had happened. I went into the shelter I had made a while ago and laid down on the furs while Arzu paced anxiously.

"What if they capture Marcus?" she asked, "and Tiberius?" she added on quickly.

"You don't have to pretend," I laughed.

"Pretend what?" she asked, looking away.

"I may not have your talent of seeing desires, but I know you like Marcus."

"It it that obvious?" she asked, "I bet I've made a fool of myself in front of him plenty of times."

"Don't worry," I laughed, knowing the dimwit Marcus is in the affairs of love, "he hasn't noticed a thing."

"You think so?" she asked, "but what about the bonds he sees?"

I hadn't thought about that but decided to give the poor thing a break, "Marcus sees the bonds he doesn't know the reasons behind them." Not a complete lie…just stretching the truth.

"Oh…" she said, and retreated to her thoughts, as I did as well. I had a few problems of my own that needed to be resolved, like the fact that Caius thought I was cheating on him and was married to another man, who was his sworn enemy.

All in all, though I had escaped from my kidnappers I still had a long way to go in sorting things out. Doing things is easy, but it's when emotions are involved that things get all screwed up.


	9. Chapter 9

Explanations

Morning came and went with no sign of Marcus or Tiberius so I did the only thing there really was to do, which was work on the construction. When the workers weren't looking I would lift things they normally needed pulleys to do...it just speeded along progress.

I was lifting a particularly large statue when a tap on my shoulder surprised me and I whirled around.

"Marcus!" I squealed happily and dropped the statue to give him a hug. However due to gravity the statue fell and the ground actually shook.

"Earthquake!" One of the humans shouted and then chaos reigned as the humans dropped everything and ran for open space. I couldn't help but laugh and then properly hug Marcus. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Arzu looking at me longingly and I almost felt sympathy. We separated and moved to a different, more isolated, section of the construction site.

"You look well after your kidnapping," Marcus said.

"You look good after busting me out of there. A little late though, I'm sure Caius's temperament at the moment is giving everyone in Volterra a migraine."

"You're too modest," Marcus said sarcastically, "but thanking me for freeing you will suffice."

"Well then, thank you, Marcus." I couldn't help but smile and he laughed. "It's also nice to see that you've kept up with our building project."

"You know what it means to me," Marcus whispered.

"For _all_ of us," I tried to get away from Didyme's death. Sometimes it seemed like her death gave her more of a presence than when she was alive—not that I'd ever tell Marcus that. For everyone at Volterra this was a sign of victory, for him it was the greatest loss. "At least it will be finished soon, especially with some new vampires you have created to help us; I'd give it six months at the most."

"A bit optimistic are we?" he asked.

"I have reason to be, I was just rescued from sworn enemies, I feel like I'm on top of the world right now."

"Well I hope you keep feeling that way because you have a visitor," Marcus said, pointing to a cloaked figure emerging from the shadows. I didn't need to look to know who it was. He waited at the edge of the forest, in the shadows, and then beckoned me over. "He'll forgive you, you know," Marcus whispered, "he loves you more than you could imagine."

"I've got this _all_ under control," I said and walked to where Caius stood waiting. I heard Marcus snort and walk away before I turned to face my husband.

We walked a ways into the surrounding forest in silence. He seemed like he was contemplating something and I didn't want to be the first one to speak, after all _he_ had come looking for _me_. Without warning he turned around and faced me.

"You can't possibly imagine the pain you've caused me," he growled, but then took a few breaths to calm himself, "And despite that, I want you to know that since you are so obviously unhappy with me I will forgive this and let you be with _him_." I gasped at his words. "It will be a quiet affair and no one will have to know."

"Do you think me to be so weak?" I asked. I couldn't help but be a little appalled at his distrust in me, regardless what it looked like.

"Right now, I don't know _what_ to think," he said, his face hardening.

"Then trust me when I say that I wasn't cheating on you." I stepped a little bit closer to him, "If you have nothing else to believe than believe in our love, and how no one in the world could break that bond."

"I want to believe that," he said, "believe me, I _want_ to believe that."

"Let me explain what was going on so you can then, will you allow me or do you need time?" I knew it was a good idea to make it seem like he was in control of the situation, not necessarily true, but males would like to think that.

"Tell me the truth," he said sullenly. I smiled and moved to hold his hand; it seemed colder than usual, even for a vampire.

"I was being controlled by one of the vampires employed by the Romanian's. Mentally controlled, I had to obey what he said, and when you came I was being forced to 'marry' Vladimir just to anger you and thus weaken the Volturi. If you want confirmation ask Marcus, he knows the story, probably more than I do."

He let go of my hand. "Why are lies so easy to believe?" He muttered and turned away.

"If you want assurance we can ask one of the Guard back home, I know of one who can tell the truth from lies," I said hopefully, "though I would rather have you think me a sincere person, and I would rather think of you as someone who trusts me."

"What do you mean?" he asked, slowly turning back around.

"I mean that if you want to go get definite confirmation then you can, I know what I have done and that I haven't betrayed you, but if you trusted enough in me, loved me enough to know that I would never do something like that, then it would be…preferable."

"Are you implying that I don't love you enough?" he asked, anger igniting within him again. How slow Caius could be when he was angry.

"No, Caius, I'm not. I'm 'implying' that you don't trust me."

"I have every reason not to!"

"Do you?" I hissed, "I saved your life from the wolves I fought for you the night we captured this place, I didn't run from you and tell the village your secret when I was human. All these things I did, and still do, because I love you and I don't ask for repayment in favors. All I ask for in return is that you love me back and trust me." I felt suddenly very tired, "I didn't think that was too much to ask for, but I see now, that it very well may be."

I noticed an odd, almost humorous gleam enter Caius's eye. "It's funny, don't you think, that I accuse you of adultery and you accuse me of not loving you enough?"

"Not really, I don't think fighting with you is funny. I hate it. I hate every single damn bit of it." I had the urge to stamp off but knew that now was not the moment to be childish.

"I hate it too," he whispered.

"Then let's not do it anymore," I murmured softly, letting my hand run across his cheek. His gaze lifted to meet mine and he mirrored my smile, one which had slipped by unnoticed by my consciousness.

"I trust you," was all he said, but those three words were all that was needed. "I trust you," he said again, more confidently. He stepped closer to me and embraced me. His skin that had seemed so cold now seemed warm.

"I'm glad," I whispered; content to be in his arms again, it had been awhile. Marcus randomly poked his head in through the trees.

"Well, since we're all back on good terms can the happy couple come back to help?"

"Marcus," Caius sighed.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Excuse me?" Marcus asked, surprised.

"I said 'shut up'."

"I _know_ what you said, I'm not deaf."

"Oh really? Then who did you hear telling you to come? You disrupted a very sentimental moment."

"I'm sorry," Marcus said, "I didn't think you capable of being sentimental at all. I mean, there must have been some reason she ran off."

"_Shut up_."

"A bit touchy are we?" Marcus teased.

"If you two are done arguing," and I use arguing in a loose sense; they were having a stupid conversation, "can we move on?"

"Interesting," Marcus said, "I see who still wears the pants on the relationship."

"At least I _have_ a relationship with someone," Caius smirked.

"Not. Funny." Marcus gave him an icy glare. I decided that since they were clearly not going to go anywhere except to further annoy each other, I might as well sit and enjoy the show. Ten minutes later, I do not exaggerate, _ten_ stupid minutes later they decided to finally shut up and do something productive, like, I don't know, help the construction. For being some of the oldest and smartest people in the world, they sure acted stupid: my future of eternity sure didn't look bright from this point of view…not bright at all.

Arzu, what a surprise, was waiting for us back in the work camp.

"Marcus! Guess what?!" She didn't even wait for him to reply, "A room was finished a full week ahead of schedule!"

"Very good," Marcus said with as much enthusiasm a grieving husband could. Arzu's face fell and she walked sadly back to where she ordered the workers. I gave Marcus a look and he simply shrugged, typical Marcus.

"Who's that?" Caius asked once Marcus had walked away.

"Her name is Arzu. She first accused us of being vampires but while I was captured Marcus turned her to help rescue me, so she says. She's completely oblivious to who she looks like and so is Marcus, apparently."

"He _can't_ be," Caius said, "they look related, scary similar."

"_I_ think they should get together," I whispered, "he needs someone, I mean, look at him." We both looked up just in time to see a man talking to Marcus, who was coincidentally looking off in the distance (no doubt thinking of Didyme) get hit in the head by a large wooden support frame. As if that wasn't cringe worthy, we had to watch him put up the fake act of being seriously injured. It was brutal, and I am referring to the acting, not the worker next to him that was currently a bloody mess. Speaking of blood I was very thirsty. "Do you see what I mean? I love him, I truly do, but let's face it, he needs help."

"A _lot_ of help," Caius said, still looking in the direction of the 'accident'.

"My point exactly," I exalted, "which is why I think we should have a masquerade ball and set them up!" One look at Caius's confused face reminded me that he had no idea what exactly we were doing here. "We're revamping, pardon the pun dear, the Romanian palace into a tribute to Didyme/our victory, and once it's completed we're going to throw a ball. The theme is still in question, but knowing my supreme negotiating abilities I am confident it will be masquerade. And, on a side note, I'm going to need statues of you, Aro, Marcus, Sulpicia, Didyme, and any other notable you think should be represented in the main hall."

"What about you?"

"That's taken care of," I said, smiling.

"Well that makes two of us," Caius said, "While we were separated, Marcus commissioned a statue of me. Actually we all have one."

"Well then that's perfect!" I said excitedly, this would save so much time and I was starting to miss home.

"If you say so," he said, confused.

"Yes, because that means we can have the ball sooner and go home sooner!" I stepped back and looked at my white-haired angel. "You know, I really missed you."

"Yeah, I…I missed you too." I could have laughed at Caius, not exactly being the smoothest individual at expressing his feelings, but I decided to enjoy the moment and only laughed a little bit. I gave him a chaste kiss and decided to go help the 'unconscious' Marcus. I think I left Caius rather stunned considering the fact I didn't hear him following me, but at the moment I think Marcus needed _a bit_ more help than he did.

Arzu was there, of course, so we dragged Marcus away to the 'infirmary', better known as our tent.

"Humans can be _so_ annoying." Marcus glowered, sitting up. "How did Caius ever fall in love with one?"

I smacked him. "Being a little hypocritical are we?" He gave me a confused look and I gestured towards Arzu who was conveniently looking away. He shook his head; so stubborn.

"Well, Arzu, since your _boyfriend_ is being so stubborn lets go shopping for the upcoming ball."

"My…my…Boy—boyfriend?" Arzu, asked, eyes huge. Marcus did a facepalm and stomped out of the room.

"He needs a little bit of time to get used to it," I whispered, patting her back. "Let's go shopping, you know, give him some time to lighten up, eh?"

"Whatever you say," Arzu said, "whatever you say…"


	10. Chapter 10

Adjustment

Time passes, even though it seems like it does not, especially for my kind. Days blend together in a stream of memories that will either last a lifetime or be soon forgotten. I have made a promise to myself to try to cherish every moment because I believe that every moment happens for a reason, even the bad moments. I arrived at this resolve when I witnessed life, second life, and death. As a child is born into this world they have a blank slate and a pen. All that the person writes can never be erased, though it may be forgotten, it is always there. The same goes for immortals, but they have two pens: one paper written in ink for the time of human life, and another different colored ink for the life of immortality. At death the ink runs out and the slate is added to an even larger slate called _history_.

There are myriad reasons why life is precious, and why death too should be honored. Contrary to popular belief of "bad" death, death is a precious gift. In all stages of life, however, it takes time to look back at one's life and either be satisfied or disappointed. No matter how long a minute, an hour, a day, a week, a year may seem, time is barely perceptible when looked back on after centuries.

I realize how naïve I was, we all were, back at the beginning of civilization. I stand on the same balcony that was constructed over a millennia ago and can still remember its construction as if no time had passed at all.

Didyme's castle had been completed, the ball had been held, and Marcus learned to re-love a little bit with Arzu; however, in the main picture, very little had changed. Surprisingly throughout the following centuries and the rapid expansion of knowledge very few things changed for our kind. Our basic rules were still enforced and we were still the enforcers of the rules. The only significant change, was that vampires were melted into fiction and keeping our secret become so much more important.

The real shock to the vampire world came with the creation of Carlisle, more so when he came to visit Volterra. First, however, I feel a duty to inform you of our standings which have not changed since Carlisle's visit. Aro, Marcus, and Caius still are in charge, Sulpicia and I still are wives though less flamboyant, and the Guard consists of Renata, Santiago, Jane, Felix, Alec, Heidi, Demitri, Chelsea, Afton, Corin, other less important young ones, and Gianna—sort of.

Carlisle came as a shock to the vampire world with his unorthodox ways of feeding. Not drinking human blood for so long was unheard of. Of course, it had happened before but never to such lengths, it was thought that a vampire would eventually wither and die on animal blood. Carlisle etched his name in vampire history with his interesting diet. Also, the time at which he visited us what not exactly the best; Aro and Sulpicia were going through a bit of marriage troubles and the then young Carlisle was all too naïve. You see, Aro saw that Jane was wavering in loyalty and she was too important to Aro to falter so he sought to gain her complete alliance in more romantic ways. Aro knew Jane had had a 'crush' on him for awhile so he played on Jane's feelings—he still is—to ensure her loyalty through romantic affection…which upset Sulpicia quite a bit.

Sulpicia felt 'left out of the fun' and decided to make Aro jealous by using Carlisle. She never would exactly say what she did with him but let's just say it all-of-a-sudden makes sense why Carlisle ended his stay with us abruptly. Either because Aro confronted him or Sulpicia scared him off, he left without delay and he has not returned.

However, his 'son' and now 'daughter-in-law' did come to visit a couple years ago. Now they have their own biological daughter named Renesmee who caused quite a stir when she was young.

She is important because she is the reason for my trip to America with Sulpicia tomorrow. She has just turned thirteen and we are travelling to see how she has transitioned from child to adolescent and if there any threats of danger. Of course, no one buys that sorry excuse except those adamant on not looking like fools…like my dear husband I must confess but the years have aged him to be a sour man and rather ignorant if I do say so myself and yet I love him…

In any case, Sulpicia has been looking forward to coming to visit Carlisle all by herself, and I just want to get out of my stone prison. The way in which Sulpicia convinced Aro to let us come is something that I do not want to know but am thankful for…we rarely get to go out by ourselves anymore.

"Athena," I heard Caius call me from outside. I went to my window which overlooked the garden and addressed him. "Come here."

I glanced out the window in case humans were present, saw none, and jumped, landing beside him. "Yes, my love?"

"Is today not a beautiful day?" he asked. I knew something was up considering Caius wasn't one to talk about the weather, if you know what I mean.

"It's lovely."

"Do you know the plan for tomorrow?"

I sighed. "My dear, you have reminded me twice a day for the past week. I am aware of what will happen. And trust me, we will be protected enough so there is no need for us to bring bodyguards. I believe you ought to know that Sulpicia and I can hold our own in combat."

"Yes, but they are gifted, and you two are not." Had I not known him as long as I do I would most likely have been insulted but I knew what he meant and he spoke true.

"We have our own gifts," I said, "Not including beauty," I joked.

"And what a lovely gift that indeed is," he said, kissing me.

"You forget that we are in the public eye," I say, pulling away, "I believe many men are now quite jealous of you."

"And they should," he smiled, "they should."

I sigh. "So many years you have lived and are still battling pride."

"Pride is a worthy opponent," he shrugged, "do you live to find faults in me."

"I do not live for it, since this body is not alive, but yes, I do enjoy it," I smile.

"I see your tongue is still sharp despite the years, and your wit even sharper."

"How very perceptive you are," I laugh, "are your fears appeased? I know you still have doubts about the 'safety' of my journey."

"How could I deny you?" he said, the hint of a smile on his face.

"How could you indeed? Now go back to the throne room, I'm sure Aro would much more appreciate you there than out here worrying about me. I have to prepare a few more things and you delay me. Until dusk," I whisper in his ear and take my leave back to my room.

My dress dances about my feet as I enter a light hall and I wonder whether to bring modern clothing or dresses on our journey. I have long grown accustomed to our traditional gowns, but decide to go with modern since we are not to draw attention. I float past the guards who stop out of respect of my passing…a tradition I haven't grown accustomed to yet. They nod to me and murmur compliments but I pay little attention, they only add to the lie of royalty played here.

"Athenodora," a whisper calls me from the shadows. The voice already tells me it is Marcus and it saddens me that that hoarse whisper used to belong to the lively, humorous, and proud Marcus and just look at him now.

"Yes?" I stop.

"Would you give my fond regards to Carlisle and his son?" Marcus felt an odd connection with Edward for some reason or another and I liked Marcus enough to usually give him anything he asked for which nowadays wasn't much.

"Of course," I nod, "I will convey his response back to you."

"Thank you," he nods and drifts away silently. I watch him depart and pray to whatever higher being there is that let life deal me a happier card than his and to give him another chance. I think if I had not fallen in love with Caius first, I would definitely have fallen for Marcus; the true Marcus is hard not to love.

I reach my room with no more delays and continue packing. I pull out a brand new pair of jeans I have for public occasions and a fitting V-neck shirt to wear for tomorrow's trip. The rest of the clothes I put into my suitcase are of little importance and I do not really pay attention I have more pressing matters to think of. I pull out high heels, toss them in the pile of tomorrows clothes and then go to the bathroom to see what I should do with my hair.

I make a French braid across the top of my head and let the rest of my blonde curls fall loosely down my back. I might as well look my best if I'm going out. When I was done I went to go see how Sulpicia was faring and just as I was about to open the door to her room I heard her arguing with Aro and against my better judgment decided to enter the room anyway.

"Am I interrupting anything?" I asked politely.

"No." They both replied at the same time.

"Then can I speak to Sulpicia for a minute?" Aro looked at Sulpicia, gave her a meaningful look, and left without another word.

"Something wrong?" I ask after he leaves.

"Nothing I can do about it," she shrugs sadly and slumps against the wall.

"I'm sure he's worried about your safety," I said quickly. She laughs and goes back to packing and see she has packed modern clothes as well.

"I don't know what to do," she says, "I wish things were like they were before."

"Now where's the fun in that?" I laugh, "Come, let me do your hair." What better way to distract Sulpicia than with appearance at least that had changed too much since ancient times. Sulpicia remained silent the rest of the time I was with her and I after I couldn't take it anymore I excused myself saying I had made plans with Caius.

I brought both our suitcases down and waited for Caius by the main entrance.

(A/N: sorry for it being so long. And sorry for the huge time skip but I thought it was time to bring in some more present-day action)


	11. Chapter 11

Visit

It's hard to believe traveling by plane is faster than running considering sitting on a plane is so _boring_. Being cooped up with so many sweet-smelling humans isn't exactly pleasant, and if the smell weren't enough, the male flight attendants are _so_ annoying. Could I have worn a bigger wedding ring to give them the idea that I was taken? My only consolation was that Sulpicia was going through the same torment though she seemed to be too preoccupied with her thoughts to notice the more than obvious stares of the men around her in the rows behind me.

I sighed and feigned sleep but when I found that pastime unbearably boring I decided to read a book and pass the time that way.

I was just getting to the good part of the book when the pilot came over the intercom informing us that there was only an hour left of the blasted flight. I called the flight attendant over to ask what time it was; it wouldn't be very pleasant to make a house call in the middle of the night, now would it?

"It is 6:35," the flight attendant said, "can I interest you in anything else?" he asked.

"No, that is all," I said, returning to my book.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," I said, looking up from my book to glare at him. He shrugs and walks away stiffly, making Sulpicia laugh.

"Playing with food?" she mouths. I smile, shake my head and return to my book hopefully for the last time without interruptions.

When we finally do touch land Sulpicia and I go directly to our hotel room and change into fresh clothes. I chose a casual outfit and Sulpicia went in the same direction though showing a bit more skin here and there, nothing too flamboyant or provocative. Remembering the 'old' Sulpicia, this was like wearing an extremely attractive potato sack.

"Ready?" I ask, leaning on the doorframe.

"Always," she smiles and loops her arm through mine as we exit. We assume that by now the Cullens know we are coming through their little seer but we decide to be as human as possible and rent a car to get to their house rather than run.

I picked out a blue (black was just to cliché) Audi from the rather limited selection and drove the short distance to where the Cullens resided.

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Sulpicia asked, "Knock on their front door?"

In truth I hadn't really thought about that. I had figured that since they would see us coming we wouldn't really have to do a true 'house call.' "Good question," I say, "I guess we'll find out."

"I don't like not having this all planned out," Sulpicia said.

"Living life must be hard for you then…not knowing what's going to happen every day. Pity."

"I meant that things at the castle are more predictable then this," she scowled.

"Yes, but isn't that the reason we came here? To escape the endless monotony of our stone walls and the command of our husbands?"

"Careful Athena, your words sound bitter," she said.

"And who says they aren't?" I mutter but say nothing more because we have reached the entrance of the driveway of the Cullen house.

"What now?" Sulpicia asks as we get out of the car.

"Since they are not here, I suppose we do the normal routine and walk closer towards the house," I say, wondering how this little adventure will turn out. As we get closer to the house I notice that the Cullens have quite a collection of cars, not as large and grand as the Volturi collection but still quite extensive.

As I am admiring a nice Mercedes a feral snarl cuts the air and I find myself pinned against a tree and Sulpicia trapped against another.

"Murderer!" My blond captor screams at me. I realize she is the sister of the vampire killed at the confrontation a decade ago…it appears she still carries a grudge.

"Tanya," a male voice says, "calm down. Let us first know why they have come." Carlisle becomes visible just as he finishes his sentence.

"I don't trust them," Tanya growls.

"Neither do I, but this is not how we welcome visitors." Tanya grudgingly lets me go and Sulpicia's captor does the same. Just as I am about to speak I see a familiar face.

"Hello Eleazar," I say.

"Lady Athenodora, Sulpicia?" he says, shocked.

"You know them?" another male says unhappily. I recognize him as the outspoken nomad, Garrett, from the previous gathering. Apparently he is nomad no more as he seems to have a bond with Tanya.

"Yes, though I never spoke to them," Eleazar says.

"I'm sure Aro will be delighted to know you are doing well," Sulpicia says.

"I'm sure he will," Eleazar laughs.

"What message do your masters send?" Carlisle asks.

"Surely you remember, Carlisle," Sulpicia says, smiling. Carlisle actually looks at Sulpicia for the first time and seems to get paler.

"Oh, hello Sulpicia."

"Not to seem rude, but mind introducing us, Carlisle?" Emmett, a brawny male, asks.

"Of course not," Carlisle quickly composes himself. "This is Sulpicia, wife of Aro, and this is Athenodora, wife of Caius. This is Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Edward, Bella, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Eleazar, Carmen, and Renesmee. The Denali's are visiting."

"A pleasure to meet all of you," Sulpicia says. "My husband sends his regards, as well as an apology that he could not be here in person."

"Mom, I thought you said the Volturi were supposed to be scary," Renesmee said. Bella's eyes widened.

"Now why would your mother ever say that?" Sulpicia laughed, "surely, my sister and I are not frightening."

"It wasn't to you I was referring," Bella says quickly.

"It's okay, child," I say knowingly, "my husband isn't the most likable person. I'll tell him you still think he should roast in hell."

"I…" Bella was at quite a loss of words.

"You two speak freely about your…family," Edward says.

"Speaking of family, Marcus sends his regards to you, Bella, and your daughter. He still has some emotional barriers to get through before he'll come here again."

"Athena, I believe you're scaring the Cullen's with your frankness," Sulpicia laughs. I look at the glazed-over Cullens and am inclined to agree. "You must excuse Athena," Sulpicia says, "we are on vacation so to speak, and well…we are enjoying it, if you know what I mean. This doesn't happen often."

"You mean you have to stay in Volterra _all _the time?" Rosalie asks, aghast.

"Unfortunately so," I sigh, "however, as you can see, we do get our way sometimes." Sulpicia and I share a look but quickly get back to the business at hand.

"Now, to the reason for our visit," Sulpicia says, "we are here to check on the growth of the lovely Renesmee. It would appear she has grown into a lovely young woman. How old is she now?"

"Thirteen, though she looks older in human standards," Edward says.

"Has she by any chance turned venomous?" I ask.

"No," Edward.

"Caius told me to ask, just in case," I laugh.

"Of course," Edward says awkwardly.

"Can you think of anything else?" I ask Sulpicia.

"No, I believe as long as our secret is kept and the child is controllable, as she obviously is, then our job here is done." The Cullens all breathed a sigh of relief, it was kind of cute.

"We'll be on our way then. Nice seeing all of you and being properly acquainted."

"Same," Carlisle said, "it is such an honor to be visited by the wives."

"View it as a favor," Sulpicia smirked, "Jane was positively dying to return. And trust me, she carries a grudge for a long time."

"Wouldn't you know," I mock Sulpicia, just because I know the Cullens won't get it…except Edward if he reads my mind. Hi Edward.

"Well then, farewell my young friends," Sulpicia says and we turn to leave. "Oh, Alice!" Sulpicia turns around abruptly, "by any chance do you recommend any stores worth shopping at here?"

"Shopping?" Alice says slowly with a smile growing on her face.

"Sulpicia, you just dug yourself a hole," I sigh and cross my arms.

"Not to kill your evil vibes," Renesmee says, "but you two don't seem like you belong to the Volturi."

"Looks can be deceiving child," I say, "but you are right, if I do say so myself. The Volturi bring peace to the world, and we bring peace within the Volturi. If it weren't for us, Aro and Caius would probably have killed each other one-thousand years ago: we like to see ourselves as the peacekeepers. And just so you know, we voted not to kill you."

"Who woulda thought," Emmett laughed, "Can they stay for a little while?" Rosalie elbowed him but since the question was voiced Carlisle appeared to be deliberating.

"That is for all of us to decide, not just me," he finally said.

"Even though they are Volturi, and very important Volturi members, they don't seem dangerous, they don't have talents either so I don't see what the harm could be," Emmett said.

"I would actually like to talk to someone of the Volturi other than the Guard," Jasper spoke for the first time.

"Italian fashion is all I care about!" Alice squealed.

"I don't trust them but I don't think they are dangerous," Garrett said. After he spoke others began to voice their opinions while Sulpicia and I patiently waited. Staying with the Cullens for a little chat hadn't been part of the plan but it would certainly be entertaining so why not try something new?

Carlisle interrupted my thoughts by announcing that his family had agreed to let us stay for a little bit, to let our families 'become more acquainted.'

"It would by our pleasure," Sulpicia purred and took my arm, following the Cullens as we entered their home.

(A/N: Sorry for the OOC of some of the characters, and sorry for the wait between the chapters, and lastly, sorry to tell you that this is the last story I will be writing about Twilight. Of late I have been falling out of the fandom and am drawn more the Pride and Prejudice.)


	12. Chapter 12

Discoveries

As soon as I set foot in the Cullen's home I fell in love with the light and cheery ambiance which was present everywhere. I made a mental note to remodel some part of the castle in this fashion to contrast against the dark, ancient, stone walls of the castle. We were lead into the living room which contained a television, fireplace, several couches, a piano, and a _very_ large window.

"Your home is very beautiful," I said, looking at the sparkles that shimmered on my arm from the light filtering through the window.

"It is a nice contrast," Sulpicia sighed, running her hands over the shiny polish of the grand piano.

"Do you play, Sulpicia?" Esme asked.

"Barely; however, my dear sister plays much better than I do," Sulpicia said, smiling.

"She exaggerates," I laugh, trying to change the subject from music. It was true, I could play, but I hadn't practiced in a long time. Back in the old days, I would play the music, Sulpicia sang, and Didyme would dance…such happy memories.

"Will you play for us?" Esme pressed, "I'm sure you know beautiful music."

"I…well, I suppose I could," I said, moving over to the seat of the piano. I pressed a few chords to see how the piano was tuned, and then let my fingers softly roam the keys. The song I played was meant to be accompanied by a violin but I let that small detail go as I concentrated on remembering the music I had written a while ago. While I neared the end, I realized I hadn't written an ending and quickly made one up making it sound off. I stopped and looked up to see what they're reactions were.

"That was beautiful," Rosalie said, "Did you compose it?"

"Thank you, and yes, I did," I smiled, "it was supposed to bring back memories of our early days when it was just the six of us, however, Marcus took a particular liking to it so I dedicated it to him and," I stopped, wondering whether I should continue but decided I had already said enough, "and Didyme."

"At times it sounds so sad," Renesmee said innocently.

"Not all our stories our happy," Sulpicia answered, a far-off look in her eyes.

"Who's Didyme?" Bella asked, asking the one question I didn't want to answer.

"She is—was—our sister," I said sadly, "she was also Marcus's wife."

"Is that why Marcus is so—" Bella began to ask but Sulpicia cut her off.

"You will learn in the course of the story. Be warned, it is long and contains much of our history, before and after the 'Volturi' were formed."

"You must understand that 2986 years ago Marcus met someone very special. He met Aro's little sister, Didyme, and they fell in love. At this point the coven was only Aro, Sulpicia, Marcus, and Caius… I come in later. Also during this time, the Romanian's ruled the vampire world and they passed some very unfair laws which upset most of the vampires. When Caius found and turned me a few years later the Romanian's learned of our little family and began to rally an army to crush any resistance to their power. This angered many vampires who, although unhappy with the situation didn't seek violence, but some vampires retaliated with their own armies. One such vampire was our dear friend Aro who began to accumulate what one would call the Guard.

"Aro sought gifted vampires that would help in the battlefield, and when all was ready, we went to Romania to attack. We won the battle, we let Vladimir and Stefan live as the only survivors, but Didyme didn't survive the battle and in a way, neither did Marcus…he's never been the same way again."

"It's a pity," Sulpicia sighed, "The old Marcus was very…entertaining."

"So that is pretty much the tragic story of Marcus and Didyme. Now you know why Marcus is the way he is, and why we dislike the Romanian's," I said.

"That's such a sad story," Renesmee said, "Marcus is the one who didn't want to kill me, right?"

"That's right," Edward said.

"He also voted against killing Bella back in Volterra," I said. "Trust me, I remember. Caius was fuming about it for weeks…it can be so tiring to be married to a cranky vampire."

"What do you see in him?" Bella asked.

"I see the old Caius who wasn't nearly so angry all the time. In ancient Rome he saved me from a cruel master, and death, and brought me to this life. I cannot say this life is always happy, but for me it was definitely better than my human one. Caius—Caesar—was a king in my time and he chose to marry me, a servant, it is hard to forget that…and Sulpicia and Aro rarely let us."

"Wait so Caius was—" Jasper began to ask.

"That is a different story," Sulpicia quickly stopped him; we had given enough inside information and we weren't going to push it. A vibration could be heard from Sulpicia's pocket and she immediately pulled out her phone before it had the chance to ring.

"Yes, my love?" she asked someone, obviously Aro. Everyone could clearly hear what he was saying but I decided to tune out what he said and just pay attention to what she answered.

"Yes, I have spoken to them, and I have seen the child. She is a young woman full of promise and poses no threat. You worry too much and you can tell Caius to eat his own words," she said and laughed.

"Now? We were simply talking…yes, I told them about your most embarrassing moments as a newborn. Of course not! You _can_ be so annoying, you know that? Of course you do, and of course it's because you want to protect me," she said sarcastically, "fine, we will leave. Yes, I love you too, and I will see you soon. Oh, ok, I'll tell her. Athena, Caius wants to talk to you." She put her hand over the speaker, "they don't know they're listening," she whispered, handing me the phone.

"This should be interesting," I muttered, taking the phone. "Hello."

"It is good to hear your voice again, my love, miss you," he said sincerely

"It's only been a day and a half…we've been apart longer."

"Yes, but every short moment is sweeter," he said.

"I suppose," I murmured, "But worry not, for I will be returning in a day. Sulpicia has unsurprisingly chosen to go shopping; however, that pastime no longer interests me and I long to be home."

"I would not have it any other way," he said, "I have a gift for you."

"Is that incentive for me not to run away?" I asked jokingly, "I do believe Vladimir still desires me as his wife."

"That isn't funny," he said flatly with a hint of anger, "and I trust you not to run off. Having my trust, as you know, is not a common occurrence."

"That is true. But as it happens, I do believe the Cullens are bored of our conversation, I will talk to you later," I smiled.

"The Cullens are listening? You…" he fumed.

"Bye Caius, I love you."

"Bye…I love you too," he said, resignation in his voice. I pressed 'end' on the phone and hung up, handing the phone back to Sulpicia.

"Well that was interesting," she said, "I'm sure Caius will be a bundle of joy when we return."

"Like he always is," I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Ah well, time is to short and I believe our stay is at an end," she said, gesturing to the Cullens, "it would appear we our called back to our home…after I make a few stops, but Athena will be leaving so we must say farewell."

"Goodbye," Carlisle said cordially, soon followed by the echoes of his family members still rather stunned at the phone conversation.

Sulpicia and I left their home and coolly made our way back to our car in silence.

"Well that was interesting," Sulpicia said, deciding to drive this time, "was it not?"

"Indeed it was," I said, leaning back against the black leather chair.

A/N: So I don't really like this chapter, but I decided to throw something in that would never happen, so here is the Volturi/Cullen chapter. Also, please review! I am sick and reviews make me happy. The last thing I want to say is that the song Athena played is Expression by Helen Jane Long (it can be found on Youtube).


	13. Chapter 13

**My dear readers:**

**I must apologize for taking so logn to update but i was on vacation in Spain so it was rather difficult to publish anything. I hope this chapter makes up for it and dont forget to review and tell me your thoughts about it. **

Memory

Waiting at the airport was particularly boring, more so since I didn't even have Sulpicia's company. Things got more or less interesting when the man next to me started to have a deep phone conversation. I normally would have been disinterested but I hadn't been around non-food humans in a long time and I wanted to know what was happening in their seemingly mundane lives.

Putting aside any respect I had for personal privacy, I leaned back and listened to what the man said.

"_Jazmin, I miss you a lot. Lisa is being more annoying than usual which makes me want to be with you even more. I would get a divorce if it weren't for us having children. I'm sorry I haven't been able to talk to you recently, but I was on a business trip so this will have to do. I'd like to meet at your house on Tuesday at 2:30; Lisa will be going to visit her brother so we'll have the whole day together. I wish we could get together on Wednesday but Jason has a soccer game and I'd promise him I'd be there; however, I'll be thinking of you. I miss…"_

I looked away, disgusted. The only thing I could say positively about the man was that he cared for his children. Perhaps I might not have thought so badly of him had I not been biased on this topic…myself being a victim of this kind of infidelity.

* * *

_"I'm going to go hunt," Caius said, brushing his lips on my cheek before leaving hastily. Since when did he wear nice clothing to hunt, I thought, but didn't dwell on the thought for long. _

_"Bye," I whispered, "I'll see your return in the evening."_

_"This is going to be a long trip," he said sympathetically, "I will be away a day and night but will return in the morning."_

_"Oh, I understand," my attempt to mask my sadness was poor, "I'll see you tomorrow then."_

_"Yes," he said awkwardly, "well bye then." Aro walked by and gave Caius a look that was undecipherable to me but Caius seemed to understand. He shook his head and glanced at me but then swiftly turned to leave. Sulpicia joined us shortly after Caius had left._

_"Did he leave to—oh, hi Athena," she said abruptly but looked only at Aro while she spoke._

_"Yes, our brother left to hunt," he said._

_"He'll be gone all day," I sighed, leaning against the wall, obviously put out._

_"What a pity," Sulpicia said softly, "we all know how much he loves being with you." _

_Jane walked by then, a smirk on her face; this was the time with which she was heavily infatuated with Aro and would do anything for his attention: be it anger, joy, jealousy…anything, as long as he would notice._

_"Dumb blonde," she muttered._

_"What?" Sulpicia yelled at Jane, immediately infuriated._

_"Not you," Jane said apathetically, "it's been three months and she hasn't noticed that her husband is cheating on her."_

_"Jane…" Aro said warningly but if he was going to say anything else it was cut off by my scream of rage._

_"You lying brat!" I grabbed her by the hood and threw her against the wall, anger clouding my mind. In that instant I felt a fiery pain scorch every fiber of my being and I screamed. I could have taken physical pain, but I couldn't take mental torture and the physical burn…and I longed for death._

_The moment of pain lasted for only a few seconds before it was gone but I was still filled with rage, at Caius, Jane, and everyone who didn't tell me about what _he_ had done._

_"You're all the same!" I shouted, "Evil, sadistic liars! And you," I turned to face Sulpicia, "I trusted you! But I was wrong, I can't trust anyone here!" I turned on my heel and stormed out of the castle debating whether to follow Caius and confront him, or wait for him to return and give him hell. I decided to go with the former since, for the time being, I wasn't going to be welcome at the castle after my little show. _

_Without further ado I followed Caius's scent and debated whether I was more hurt or angry. I decided with hurt; I knew the reason for his infidelity had to be partly my fault because I wasn't paying enough attention to him or obeying him or something to that affect but I would have expected him to talk to me about it, not find another outlet for his needs. With this revelation I began to worry whether he would choose the new girl over me because as much as I was at odds with him now, I could never love anyone else…and when you live forever that is going to be a problem. But I'm still angry at him and I _will_ make him work for my forgiveness. _

_The trail of his scent lead to a moderately sized village with only one, female, vampire scent…and it didn't come as a surprise that it was mingled with Caius's. I followed the scent all the way to a Romanesque house and listened from the outside._

_"No, she knows nothing of us," I heard _him_ say._

_"How unobservant your wife is," I heard a feminine voice say and just her pitch made me want to strangle her. "It's obvious she doesn't care for you…at least not like I do." I heard incoherent sounds and tried not to think of what they were doing. _

_"I understand why the ancient civilizations worshiped you as a goddess," Caius said after awhile. "You're beautiful, every part of you."_

_"More beautiful than your wife?" the snake asked._

_"Yes." I dug my nails into my palm to keep from making any sound or moving; I couldn't let blind fury take over now but I didn't know how much more I could take._

_"Why did you marry her then? She doesn't seem very interesting," the woman said._

_"Because I didn't know you," he said smoothly. Suddenly, something became very clear to me: he didn't love me. Previously I had thought he wasn't pleased with me but now it dawned on me that he truly didn't love me. _

_"But now you do," she laughed, "and aren't you so much happier?"_

_"How can I not be when you're around?" he said, "You're my beautiful dark angel." I was sick. I was physically sick if that's what it feels like when you're entire body begins to tremble and you feel as if you are going to fall apart._

_"I know," she said, "and I love that. I love you. I love you more than your wife."_

_"I love you too," They talked no more but instead let their actions speak and I left never wanting to return. I never wanted to see his face, hear his voice, smell his scent, nothing. I wanted to run away and, after having all sense in my life disappear, die. I wanted to let Earth take me back into the grasp of mortality and let me meet some painful death so that I might momentarily forget the pain I bear because of him. _

_I slowly walked away, too caught up in my thoughts to give haste. It seemed had time had stopped to give me time to pine over my unfortunate and convoluted life. There came a point where I wanted nothing more than my mind to become silent so I could forget and find comfort in ignorance._

_Where would I go? I supposed that after moving out of Volterra I could go live with my family in Greece but realized that the sun would create a problem for me. There was another option that was available, though I didn't know how much Vladimir and Stefan would like me rooming with them. I bet I could learn to love either of them and the effect it would have on Caius would make loving one of them sweeter but I knew I wouldn't fall to those depths of desperation. I decided my best bet was being a nomad that wandered everywhere but belonged to no one. The only uncomfortable thing about my choice was going back to the castle to gather my belongings and seeing everyone before I left. _

_As I stood in the shadows of the castle wall I wondered what would be the best way to enter and exit unnoticed. _

_"Standing will get you nowhere. You must take action to accomplish what you wish to do," Marcus said, coming from nowhere._

_"I _do not_ want your words of wisdom right now. I'm sure you know what's been going on," I growled. I didn't want to get mad at Marcus but I didn't want to hear any sort of logical explanation which he might give me. I wanted to simply be left angry so that I wouldn't have to face myself._

_"No, I don't know. I only know that the bond between you and Caius has been…severely weakened."_

_"Well take a guess then," I said, glaring at him._

_"The only reason it weakened was because you stopped loving him. Not that it's all your fault, your bond has been continually weakening but it truly broke about an hour ago. I could only describe it by saying it looked like you literally took your love back."_

_"Marcus, please, just _please_, spare me this day to let me wallow in self pity," I begged._

_"I can't," he said. "I can't stand to see you waste precious time together. You never know when the other will…die."_

_"Well then I hope he dies quickly so that I can spend my precious time alone. I hate him Marcus. I. Hate. Him."_

_"Well he doesn't hate you," he whispered._

_"Then tell me why he cheated on me? Why would he go to some whore? Why?" I asked furiously._

_"I don't know," he said quietly._

_"Then don't tell me that I should 'spend my precious time with him'. He has hurt me in every possible way and I don't think I could forgive him even if I wanted to. I want him to die."_

_"You're lying," he said._

_"How can you judge what I say? You know nothing about what I'm going through because you and Didyme had a perfect life together where _nothing_ went wrong. Well my life isn't like that. I actually have to work in my marriage but I guess I didn't work hard enough because he still left."_

_"Stop," he winced at my words, "All I'm saying is that while you may say you want him to perish your heart says otherwise."_

_"Go to hell!" I shouted, infuriated. I angrily walked into the castle and to our room which is now only his room. I grabbed only true necessities and absolutely nothing that he had given me. I tossed off my wedding ring, cracked it in half, and threw it at the bed: I'm sure he'd get the idea. _

_At the main entrance Aro, Sulpicia, and Marcus were present which severely dampened my already drenched spirits. _

_"Don't leave," Sulpicia said, running up to me. "We know it was wrong not to tell you but we want you to stay. I don't know what I'd do without my sister to share my thoughts and secrets with. Don't leave me."_

_"Don't worry," I said wryly, "You won't be alone," I glanced at Aro making sure she got what I meant. _

_"I meant feminine company. I love you like a sister and my days here would be so dull without you to cause mischief with."_

_"And even now," I laughed wryly, "it's about you. 'You'll be so sad without me, who will you enjoy your company with.'" I mimicked, "Well for once it's not about you; it's about me and the fact that my heart was just torn out of my chest and squashed on the floor. You don't know what it feels like, so get out of my way and leave me alone! I'm sure you can pass this message to my ex-husband for me."_

_"They won't have to," _his_ voice echoed through the halls in a moment of pure silence. My body straightened and I slowly turned to look at Caius. The first thing I saw were his eyes and their black depths reminded me of his heart witch I'm sure was an onyx color._

_"So how was your _hunting_ trip?" I asked sarcastically._

_"Very unsatisfying," he said._

_I laughed. "It didn't sound like it. Actually, it sounded like quite the opposite. But what do I know? Listen Caius, I'm not going to stay and listen to your bullshit. I hope that your dark angel was worth it because I'm not coming back. Ever." I made my way to the door but he held me back. "Get. Your. Hand. Off. Me."_

_"Listen to me," he said._

_"Listen to you!" I screamed. "I already listened to you while you were at her house. I don't _ever_ want to hear your voice again do I make myself clear? Now get your hand off of me!"_

_"You were there?" he whispered, eyes wide. I let my defenses down by simply nodding; though I was angry the pain of that memory overshadowed any rage I had. I jerked my arm away from him and left, never intending to step foot in the castle, Volterra, and even Italy again._

_"You're an idiot," I heard Sulpicia say._

_"Go after her," Aro advised._

_"Are you kidding me, she'll kill me!" Caius protested._

_"Well you'll die without her love anyway so you might as well go," Marcus said._

_"And just as incentive for you to go, I'm officially kicking you out of the house until you at least talk to her," Aro said._

_That was the last I heard them say before I began to run. My belongings were uncomfortable to run with so I simply tossed them to the side and ran without them. Before long I came to the tall rock bluffs that overlooked the deep blue sea water and without a second thought jumped into the abyss below. _

_I stayed underwater for at least an hour watching fish swim by and pondering the meaning of life. After that, holding my breath became a little uncomfortable and I swam back to the surface. I let time pass as I simply floated on the surface of the cold water. Here, things were so much simpler; it was just the water and the sky without people to muddle those boundaries._

_I got out of the water with a heavy heart when I saw a fishing boat not too far off. I found the beach to be a cove that was well hidden from people and thus kept in a pristine condition. I explored the many caves that riddled the shore but found them uninteresting after awhile and decided to leave the beach. I climbed up the steep rock walls and found myself in a park where two female youths spoke on a bench._

"_Yeah, and then the main character decides to have his revenge on his girlfriend by hooking up with her worst enemy. He thinks it'll cause the most pain and suffering."_

"_That sounds like a really good show, and I bet the actors are hot too!" the second girl said._

_I tuned out their chatter after that because I was thinking on what Caius's reaction would be if I began a new life with Stefan. It was so wrong but the image made me feel a little better and I decided to pursue that image. I left with my destination being Romania. _

_I wandered the woods and outskirts of cities and towns as I searched for the two ex-rulers. I saw a cabin in the middle of the woods and decided now would be a god time for a nice meal since I had converted to human blood since my separation. _

_I knocked on the door letting my senses dull as I prepared to feast but was unprepared when Stefan opened the door. I couldn't believe my luck! It was simply too good to be true that I had found him this easily._

_"Hello Stefan," I smiled._

_"Where is the rest of the Italian scum?" he spat._

_"Back in Italy, I suppose," I said, "how should I know? I left days ago."_

_"You left?" he asked, surprised._

_"I no longer have any affiliation with them, that's the reason I came to seek your presence."_

_"How did you know where to find me?" he asked._

_"I didn't, but I supposed the place you'd look for someone who is hiding is in the most obvious place. And it happened to have worked."_

_"You know I don't trust you. I bet your psychotic husband is waiting in the shadows to kill me right now."_

_"_Ex_-husband," I corrected. "We had some creative differences, if you will."_

_"Vladimir won't be happy about you being here. I bet the only reason your still in one piece is because he's out hunting."_

_"I don't care about Vladimir," I said, "I came looking for only you. Can I come in now?" Stefan nodded and quickly shut the door after I entered. The cabin looked much smaller from the outside but it was rather comfortable and spacious on the inside. I made my way over to a rather comfortable looking couch and took a seat._

_"Why did you leave?" he asked, taking a seat opposite me._

_"I realized I wasn't getting what I wanted," I said and decided to tell the story I had made up on the way here. "You see, the kidnapping incident awhile back was my first time actually getting to know you and Vladimir. At that time I hated you but after years I realized that I could do so much better than Caius…and that's when I first started dreaming and thinking of you. It was up until a few days ago that I got my chance to escape."_

_"Why now?" he asked skeptically, "that all happened centuries ago."_

_"Time is irrelevant to our kind," I said, and looked into his eyes, "but with every passing day I fell more in love with you."_

_"That simply doesn't make sense. I have a feeling you're lying to me. Vladimir." Stefan stood up and before I had time to react I felt Vladimir's iron grip pin me against the wall._

_"I thought you said he was out hunting," I said calmly…I had expected this._

_"Oops," Stefan grinned evilly, "I lied."_

_"Tell us why you were sent here!" Vladimir's deep voice deafened me._

_"As I said, I came of my own accord."_

_"Liar!" Vladimir snarled and took off one of my arms which I supposed would have hurt but I felt numb from a different source of pain. "Every time you lie I will take off one of your limbs so I suggest you start talking."_

_"I'm not lying," I said, annoyed that he didn't believe me, even though I had expected it. Oh, and there went my other arm. _

_"Burn them," Vladimir told Stefan, "that will make her speak up."_

_"No," Stefan said. "There's something about the way she's acting that makes me believe she speaks the truth."_

_"Yes, how very insightful, brother," Vladimir said sarcastically, "It's called lying and acting."_

_"Let her go, Vladimir," Stefan said evenly._

_"You must be joking," Vladimir said, "I can't believe you're buying her story, you're falling right into a trap."_

_"I'm not an imbecile," Stefan said, "I never said I trusted her, I just said there was something different about the way she acts."_

_"I am telling the truth. I love you enough to leave everything that I've ever known to come be with you. I don't expect you to believe me now but in time I hope… I hope you'll come to love me too."_

_"I'd like to believe what you say is true but for now I can't, so for now you'll be our guest, that is the best we can offer," Stefan said, handing me my limbs back and letting me heal._

_"Thank you," I said, and gave him a hug. Vladimir walked out of the room angrily and I wondered if he would be a problem to my plan but decided he could be manipulated…it might actually be fun to set the brothers at odds and watch them fight over me. But I was getting carried away, for now I'd just focus on the main prize: Stefan._

_"You can put your belongings," he referred to a few things I stole on the way there, "in the living room. I wish we could offer you something better but we weren't planning on having guests when we built this cabin."_

_"Anything will suffice," I said and smiled gratefully. "If you don't mind I'd like to rest for a little bit. I know it's unnatural for our kind to take a break t but I ran for many days to get here."_

_"Whatever will make you comfortable," he said. "However, I will have to stay here and watch you, my brother has requested it as a security measure since he doesn't trust you."_

_"I completely understand," I said and took off my shoes, let my hair loose, and then stretched out on the couch purposely letting my skirt rise up a little bit. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, letting the scent of the woods calm me. As I rested I tried not to think but simply _be_, which is easier said than done but I think I managed quite well for when I opened my eyes again it was morning._

_I sat up and stretched and then saw that Stefan was still in the room with the same book in had from last night…it was a very long book._

_"I can't believe you stayed there all night," I said bewildered, "you must have been so bored."_

_Stefan shrugged, "It's very interesting. We have a small library over there" he pointed to a door "if you'd like to read something, I'm afraid it's rather boring around here."_

_"I like it here," I said, "it's small but homey…that concept doesn't exist in Volterra. I think I'll go look for a book." I went to the room which he had previously indicated and heard him follow. The 'small library' was actually rather large since it covered the entire wall and was even slightly underground. I climbed up the latter to the highest shelf and found Shakespeare's works. I pulled out Romeo and Juliet and turned to my favorite part._

_"You like the classics?" he asked._

_"Sometimes, but I've always liked the beginning of Romeo and Juliet. In the end I think they get rather stupid but the beginning is excellent. For example, the way Romeo gets Juliet to kiss him the first time is so exquisitely written."_

_"Yes, '_Have not saints lips, and holy palmers, too?'" _he recited_.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer," _I recited the next line._

"Well, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair," he _said and I was surprised he knew the lines; I just hoped I didn't mess up my lines._

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake,"_ I said._

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take," _he whispered and kissed me. _"Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged," _he finished._

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took?" _I asked, leaning closer to him._

"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again," _he said, smiling. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him again more passionately._

"You kiss by the book," _I said, and that concluded the scene, but we kissed again only to be interrupted by Vladimir._

_"Stefan," he sighed, "you are more hopeless than I had previously thought." Stefan threw a book at him and Vladimir left._

_"I'm sorry about my brother's attitude towards you," he said._

_"It's fine. He has a right to be skeptical of me, I'd be worried if he wasn't," I laughed. I just hope that with time he'll lighten up."_

_"I'm sure he will," Stefan said with a determined edge to his voice. "But I do believe he interrupted something…" I smiled and continued kissing him…it didn't heal or worsen the wounds that Caius had inflicted on me, it just made me momentarily forget._

_"I'm going to eat!" I heard Vladimir say from the other room. I slowly leaned away from Stefan._

_"I would love to continue this, but I haven't fed in a few days and I would like to feed, and since Vladimir is leaving he can watch me, unless you'd like to come too."_

_"I have to stay and watch the house but I'm sure Vladimir wouldn't mind you going with him," he said, but I could tell he was lying about Vladimir._

_"Well then I'll see you tonight," I smiled and kissed him lightly. I left and quickly caught up with Vladimir who seemed none too thrilled to see me._

_"You may have Stefan convinced but I don't trust you," he said._

_"Yes, I know," I rolled my eyes, "you remind me every time you speak to me."_

_He laughed, a deep resonating sound, "Well at least you listen."_

_"That's not all I do," I winked, and ran off ahead of him. I really I wish I could have seen his expression but I had turned to run._

_"No wonder Stefan likes her," he murmured before he began running as well. He quickly caught up with me and explained where we were going: a large city where a few members of skid row wouldn't be missed. _

_We walked into a dark alley but I suddenly didn't want to feed on the forsaken humans and decided I would hunt animals tomorrow. I didn't know what spurred my feelings for compassion but I wasn't going to go against my usual diet even if I had momentarily strayed._

_"Weren't you going to feed?" Vladimir asked after finishing his meal._

_"I was," I said, "but I realized I would rather follow my usual diet of animals. I only momentarily strayed from my diet which explains my eye color now."_

_"You drink from animals?" he asked disbelievingly._

_"Weird, I know," I shrugged._

_"Do all the Volturi feed of animals now?" he asked._

_"No, I'm just an oddity," I laughed._

_"Yes," he laughed, "I can see that. Well I need to dispose of the bodies so I give you permission to return to the cabin alone. I half trust you know." _

_"Well that's improvement," I smiled and disappeared. This was perfect because then I would be alone with Stefan in the cabin._

_"I'm back," I said, entering the small house._

_"Already?" Stefan asked, putting down his book. "That was quick. Where's Vladimir?"_

_"I killed him," I said innocently, twirling a strand of my hair. _

_"Good he was becoming a bit of an annoyance," Stefan joked. "So how was your breakfast?"_

_"Well, I actually didn't eat anything," I murmured, "you see, I don't actually like to feed off humans, I prefer the blood of animals so Vladimir said I could go hunting with you tomorrow. He 'half' trusts me now."_

_"Well he changed his mind quickly," Stefan said surprised, "but then again, it's hard not to like you."_

_"Thank you," I said; looking away, it was odd to receive such a direct compliment and I decided to lessen the awkwardness of the situation and go to the library. I walked to the door, opened it, and found myself staring at a rather ornate bed and not large shelves of books._

_"That would be my bedroom…" Stefan said. For such a small room there was a rather large bed in it but I liked how the room was organized. It had two windows, both facing the luscious woods, as well as a desk, closet, and small sofa. Had it been arranged in any other way it probably would have looked cluttered but this way it looked organized and sophisticated._

_"It's very nice," I said, walking in though he hadn't given me permission to do so, "It fits your personality."_

_"My personality?" he asked, walking in as well._

_"Intimidating yet welcoming," I said, choosing my words carefully._

_"Intimidating? Do I intimidate you?" He asked; a small smile on his face as if he couldn't believe it._

_"Yes," I said and looked out the window at two lovebirds on a nearby branch. I heard him get up and soon felt his arms close around my waist; one of the lovebirds flew away._

_"You shouldn't be intimidated by me," He said, looking into my eyes and soon I felt his hard lips on mine. I let my inhibitions go and leaned into him, letting him choose what to do while I simply followed his lead. Though I knew I had provoked and asked for it, it felt wrong to go to bed with him though I did anyway. _

_"Caius must miss you if you are always like that," he said, after. I stared at the ceiling wondering if I could fall to any lower depths. _

_"No, I don't think he does," I whispered, still looking at the ceiling. Stefan looked at me curiously but said nothing; smart of him. _

_"Well then he must not appreciate you as much as," he paused, possibly wondering whether the words that came next would please my ears, "I do." The last two words were barely audible. I rolled over and looked at him earnestly because I wanted to believe what I said._

_"I love you."_

_"Yes, I see that," he grinned, stroking my hair. He didn't tell me he loved me which was a relief to me. Though it would have affirmed his deep connection to me I didn't want him to have too much pain when I left as I knew I inevitably would. "You are probably told this often, but you're beautiful."_

_"I rarely hear that," I said, still staring once again into the black ceiling._

_"Well then I'll tell you every day so that you'll know it to be true," he said, putting his arms around me again. I let my head rest on his chest but said nothing because at this moment it seemed like only his arms were holding me together. He kissed the top of my head gently and then got up. "Vladimir will be back soon."_

_"You're brother has terrible timing," I sighed, sitting up._

_"Try telling him that to his face," he shook his head, "As you can see, he's very stubborn."_

_"I haven't been here for along but that's the first thing I noticed," I chuckled as I wrapped his black sheets around me. I got up to go change into the only other dress I had brought in the only bathroom._

_I decided to take a shower first and felt purified as the cold water ran over my body, cleaning away all that I had endured…at least on the outside. I rinsed my hair repeatedly until it shone a healthy gold and then sadly turned off the water. I dried myself off and then put on my clean clothes liking the refreshing feeling of something new. _

_I walked out of the bathroom with high spirits only to be crushed when Vladimir entered the house absolutely infuriated._

_"You!" he growled and put his hand around my neck in a deadly vice. I tried to ask, to make a noise, but couldn't speak due to his grip. "You lying, cunning, spy!"_

_"What's going on?" Stefan asked, coming out of his room. "Brother! What are you doing? Put her down, you're hurting her!"_

_"She deserves it!" Vladimir said, tossing me across the room into the fireplace. My head connected with the iron corner and my vision blurred for a second._

_"Why? What has she done?" Stefan asked._

_"I found one of the Italian minions in the city while I was hunting. He was looking for her saying he was 'sent by his masters'. They know she's here and they could only know that if she told them." Vladimir's voice echoed in my ears and I knew that it had to be Demetri tracking me._

_"Is it true?" Stefan asked, looking at me with an unreadable expression._

_"I didn't contact anyone in Italy since I left," I said honestly, "however, Vladimir could be right. I don't know whether you remember Demetri, the vampire with a gift for tracking, but he could have been sent to find me…and because of his talent he will."_

_"Well then you lead him directly to us!" Vladimir said angrily._

_"I didn't mean to," I said weakly, there was nothing more I could say. A knock on the door shattered the momentary silence between the three of us. _

_"I'm escaping through the back," Vladimir whispered, "but you, brother, are going to have to take this as responsibility for your actions." Before either of us had a chance to say anything he was gone, leaving Stefan no choice but to go and open the door. _

_"I know she's here," _His_ voice filled the room and he entered, "where are you hiding her?"_

_"I'm right here," I said from my seat on the couch, "and no one is hiding or keeping me here; I came here of my own free will."_

_"Well then we're leaving. Now."_

_"No," I hissed, "I'm staying here with Stefan. _He_ loves me, and I love him."_

_"I know you're angry at me, but you don't love him so let's go," he said._

_"Don't tell me what to do!" I growled and stood up, "and don't you dare tell me who I do or don't love." With all the courage I could muster I walked over to a very bewildered Stefan and kissed him more intensely than I ever had before and he returned the gesture._

_"Stop. It." Caius said, pulling me away from Stefan._

_"Let go of her," Stefan said while glaring daggers at Caius._

_"I won't kill you because you're simply a victim of this game. She's using you and you'll be much happier when she's gone. Now let's go Dora."_

_"Liar!" I screeched, "Don't let him take me!" Stefan fought but it was in vain because there were members of the Guard present and they held me fast and kept Stefan away from me: before I knew it, I was guarded in a limousine and on my way back to Italy. _

_"Now, Athenodora, I think we have some talking to do…things that need to be sorted out," he said._

_"Everything is crystal clear to me," I said coldly, "and it should be clear to you too. I don't love you and you don't love me."_

_"But that's not true," Caius said, grabbing my hand. I brushed him off and looked out the window. I didn't want to hear his voice, I just didn't want to be with him, he had hurt me too much and every word he spoke was a fresh cut on my already bleeding heart. The entire car and plane ride back to Volterra I was silent; refusing to acknowledge him. _

_"Both of you are back!" Aro said happily, "now we can mend that which has been broken."_

_"There is nothing to mend," I said icily, "Once I hate someone, they have my hate forever. And I hate Caius."_

_"Marcus," Aro said, "tell her to stop lying, you who can see her relationship."_

_"She's not lying," he whispered, "she really does hate him."_

_"Please Athena," Caius suddenly said, coming down to his knees in front of me, "please forgive me."_

_I looked down at him apathetically; he was no better than the dust beneath my feet. "You should have thought of the consequences of your actions before you decided to cheat on me. You're too late now." _

_"Please!" his voice actually cracked, "I'm begging."_

_"I know," I laughed dryly, "and it's pathetic. Now get up and take it like a man."_

_"Not until you forgive me," he said._

_"If that is true than you will become very well acquainted with the floor."_

_"What can I do? How can I get you to love me again?" he asked, his voice bouncing off the ancient walls and hitting me repeatedly with the question._

_"Turn back time," I smirked._

_"Something possible," he said._

_"I'll love you again if you…kill me, yes, that would be it."_

_"Athena, I can't do that," he said, getting up and looking at me with a pleading expression._

_"Is that so?" I asked seriously and leaned in as if to whisper something in his ear, "because you already did."_

_"I'm sorry," he said, "I'll say it a thousand times if I have to. Please, I'll kill her if you want."_

_"Hmm, tempting, but no. Another thing you could do would be to make her feel the same pain I feel…but that's not possible. And even if it were I'm not even that angry at her. She's a whore, yes, but it was _you_ who chose to go to her when I became 'ugly, ignorant, and less entertaining.' So in the end, you're still the only one I believe is personally accountable." As I finished my little speech I realized that everyone else had left and it was just us two._

_"I never meant what I said," he said his fists clenched. _

_"Well that may or may not be true but I simply can't trust you anymore. You said you loved her…"_

_"I didn't mean what I said to her."_

_"You're repeating yourself," I chided, "but, did you know that I told Stefan I loved him after we made love, and he complimented me. He may not have healed the wounds that you inflicted on me, but he made me forget."_

_"You two did WHAT?" he growled, looking down at me his black eyes wild. "You're lying, you wouldn't."_

_"I'm not lying," I said simply, "Everything I said is true. And I don't know why you're so surprised, you and your 'friend' did the same thing."_

_"But you knew I'd find out, whereas I never intended for you to know," he said._

_"Irrelevant, but true," I shrugged, "Are you trying to make yourself look like the victim now to earn my forgiveness."_

_"No," he said and his features suddenly softened, "Athena, I'll die without your love."_

_"You look plenty alive to me," I said sadly. He seemed taken aback but didn't move._

_"What would you do if I kissed you?" he suddenly asked._

_"I'd castrate you," I said completely serious and he suddenly stopped leaning towards me which was a good thing (for him) because I was angry enough to follow through with my threat. I sighed, I was growing tired of this conversation and I wanted to hunt. "The first step to forgiveness is to leave me alone," I said, knowing that would probably be the only way to get him to leave me alone for a little while. _

_"You need space, I understand that," he said, "but you can't run from me forever."_

_"Oh yeah?" I smiled, "watch me." And I ran for the woods._

_I normally hated to run away from challenges but this was too much, I honestly wondered what he could do to earn my forgiveness. I couldn't think of anything that would make me trust him again and feel like I was first in love with him. I scared my prey away, but I was preoccupied with my revelation: I would never look at him or love him the same way as before because what happened was already in the past. However, if I chose to love him again, I would have to love him in spite of what happened and know that we could never go back to the ignorant bliss of first love._

_I found a different meal and then went back to Volterra where I checked in a room at a hotel; I wasn't prepared to go back to the castle. I decided to relieve myself of two hours by going to mass at Marcus's cathedral where I was sure not to run into anyone. I entered the cool, dark, sanctuary and the first person I ran into was Marcus._

"_You are calmer," he said._

"_That may be true compared to how I was before but I'm still angry."_

"_Yes," he chuckled, "I see that. Now, why are you here?"_

"_I came to let time pass and think. You?"_

"_I was asked to accompany someone," he said and pointed to a confession booth where a snowy-haired man sat._

"_He's _confessing?_" I actually laughed, "He doesn't even believe in God."_

"_He'd believe in God for you."_

"_Well good for him," I said and took my seat at a pew towards the back with Marcus silently sitting next to me._

"If a child accidentally drops a dish, do you forgive them? If they were warned again and again and still drop the dish, do you forgive them? If a family member or friend did you wrong would you forgive them? If they repeated the wrong would you forgive them? And would it make a difference if the person who did you wrong was not family or friend, if they were enemy or other?" _the priest began the homily; the homily on forgiveness…as it was my luck._

"Injuries can come by accident; they also come, due to incompetence of those who should know better. We expect a doctor to know medicine; an attorney to know the law. Can you forgive the lack of knowledge in others, but not in those who have obligations to know? We are to forgive unconditionally and an unlimited number of times. This is a difficult task, but necessary.

"To forgive someone who has caused you much pain, suffering, and grief. When you forgive someone, you are saying that you know the other person is at fault. But you have decided not to seek revenge. You have given up any supposed right to retaliation. By your forgiveness you help to release the other person from the wrong that he or she has done. This is what God does for us, and is what we do for each other.

"Forgiveness does not make the wrong right or remove the need for necessary correction. It allows us to move on and grow closer to kingdom, which at times, is beyond our thoughts. We must always have sympathy, care and support for the victim. But somehow we must go beyond, to heal even those who have wronged us: "Love your enemies; Do good to those who hate you… that they may be children of your heavenly Father. If we forgive from the heart seeking a better way, improving and growing from the wrong that has taken place we all benefit. But if we harbor the wrong, it takes us down, and at times those around us.

"The paradox is "Love is the answer," love is the only House in this world large enough for all the pain and suffering. And love from the heart always forgives unconditionally, because the love is God." (Homily by Beacon Tom Beales)

_I couldn't take it anymore; I felt like every word that was spoken was directed directly to me and I stood up and left though it was immensely discourteous to do so during Mass. I left for the castle angry that _I_ couldn't forgive him though, after going to Mass, I knew that I should. _

_Deep down I knew that my refusing to forgive him was my revenge; not going to Stefan, though that certainly must have hurt…that is, if he loved me again. And that was the big question, wasn't it? Just because he sought my forgiveness didn't mean he loved me again but that was something I would never know; it was something no one should ever to be directly told because that was part of the mystery of love. There is no equation, no process, for love. It is built on trust and I realized that it was the trust in Caius that I had lost though I may have thought I stopped loving him. _

_Armed with my revelation, I was finally ready to forgive him; however, I wanted to do just one more thing to annoy him. _

"_Felix," I said, when I finally found him in the recreation room of the Guard._

"_Yes, Mistress?" he asked, standing up._

"_I need a favor from you," I said._

"_Your wish is my command," he said smartly, like the good little servant he is._

"_Good," I murmured, "I need you to sit down for this particular favor."_

"_Okay…" he said confused, but did what I ordered. I assumed that Marcus would have told Caius that I left by now and was expecting him to come any time now. I crawled into Felix's lap and cautiously straddled him._

"_I don't believe I've ever told you how _handsome_ you are," I said, leaning closer to him._

"_No, you uh, haven't," he said. He may not know what I was doing but he wasn't going to tell me to stop._

"_A pity," I whispered, and kissed him softly, just enough to leave him wanting more and pulled away. _

"_No," he murmured and pulled me back to him just as I had planned. I let his hands tangle in my hair before they were suddenly wrenched away._

"_Felix!" a familiar voice hissed and I was ripped away from Felix's strong grip._

"_Master! I, I didn't, I can explain!" I heard Felix rush._

"_It wasn't his fault," I said, looking at Caius smiling, "I ordered him to."_

"_You're only doing it to hurt me," he said._

"_Yes," I laughed, "I am. But I'm done with that, for now at least, I believe we need to talk."__ I brushed his hands away and walked to his room. I passed Aro and Sulpicia, who gave me curious looks, but they said nothing. "It's been awhile," I murmured, as I opened the door to the room. A small gust of wind from an open window welcomed me as did the destroyed bed, desk, and closet. "Caius, what happened here?"_

"_I was angry," he said, coming up behind me._

_"Apparently," I said, running my fingers over the splintered wood. "It's a bit sad, I really did like the furniture in this room. The detail on the bed was exquisite."_

_"Athena—" he began._

_"Shhh," I quieted him, "Don't worry, we'll talk. Just a few more minutes." I went over to the closet where my clothes hung, the only ones intact since he for some reason destroyed his, and finally the desk which I knew he loved. It had been in this room long before I had even been born and now the ancient wood was fractured and split, never to be put together again._

_"You loved this room, and now it's destroyed," I said and turned to face him, "but, I think we can salvage some things and bring it to its former glory."_

_"No," he said, "it's been the same for so long, I think it's time we remodeled it. As much as I want it to be the same I don't think it will ever have the same…feel to it."_

_"Yes, I breathed, "there _is_ something different. I think I can live with the difference." If Caius was following along on the double meaning of this conversation he would understand that I had forgiven him._

_"Does that mean…" he asked, afraid to actually say it out loud._

_"Yes, you fool, that means I forgive you." He stared at me disbelievingly for a full minute before rushing to me and embracing me. I tentatively put my arms around him and welcomed him back into my life. _

_"Athena," he murmured, moving back a little to really look at me. "You must believe me; I really am sorry. And in spite of everything I _do_ love you and though I know you had no reason to forgive me after what I did I'm glad you did. I wouldn't have been able to live without your forgiveness, without your love. You mean more to me than I could have ever known if you never left. And, in a way, I'm thankful you did because I deserved to know what it felt like to live without you after what I did. It was hell, and I'm sure it was worse for you, which is why I promise, on my life and soul to never leave or cheat on you again. I…I wouldn't be able to bear it…"_

_"You have my forgiveness," I murmured, looking into his eyes, "and you have my trust. That is what you sought and I have granted it to you. There is no longer need for apologies."_

_"Yes, I know," he said, "but I had to tell you because if not this would have been incomplete and the last thing I want now is another divide between us. Marcus said you stopped loving me and though I have your forgiveness and trust I want to know if I have your love again."_

_"Yes, I suppose you do have my love again. And now while we're admitting things we do and don't want I suppose I have to say I don't want you to die a horrid and painful death."_

_"Thank you," he whispered, closing his eyes, and pressing me to him, "thank you." _

* * *

_"I love you, bye." _The cheating man said.

After the memory of my own trials I realized I didn't want to go back. I wasn't at odds with Caius anymore but I had been in the castle for so long and now that I was finally free I was going back. What was wrong with me? No, I decided I was going to do things my way and I was going to stay for a bit longer than originally intended. The first order of business was to talk to the Cullens and tell them that I would be staying so they wouldn't freak out, and second I had to talk to their wolf friends and make an agreement with them.

A/N: I hope this makes up for me taking so long to update so enjoy this very long chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Adventures

For the second time in one day I went back to the Cullen residence. I didn't know where Sulpicia was but I assumed she was off shopping; perhaps with Alice. I wondered what I would do during my stay and decided to simply let whatever was to happen, happen.

I knocked on the Cullen's door and waited, wondering exactly what I was going to say but cut short when Esme, Carlisle's wife, opened the door.

"Did you forget something?" she asked, unsure.

"No," I said, "I came to let you know that I was going to stay in the area awhile longer. I understand that there are werewolves, or _shape-shifters_, in the area as well and I wanted to make sure that my staying here would not come in conflict with the treaty you have with them."

"I see, come in then. In that case you have much to discuss with Carlisle since I like to stay out of those affairs," she said. I knew at once that I liked Esme; she was kind, honest, and not judgmental.

"Hello again," Carlisle said, coming down the stairs.

"My apologies for disturbing you twice in one day," I said sincerely, "but I thought that I would rather have your knowledge of my doings rather than acting of my own accord while in the premises of your home. I understand you have a treaty with the wolves and I did not want to cause trouble on your part." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Rosalie all enter.

"As long as you don't feed on humans I am sure that there won't be a problem with the pack, but we should notify them in case. Do you mind going to their residence?" Carlisle asked.

"Not at all," I said and smiled: my adventure was just beginning and I was going to breathe clean air rather than stale castle air.

"I can't believe you prefer this to Volterra," Edward said, presumably after reading my thoughts.

"Edward," I said, "after living two _thousand_ years in the same damn place I would prefer anything to Volterra."

He laughed. "I suppose it does make a bit more sense now. We move every few years to not only keep a low profile but also because it is refreshing to go to a new place."

"Then you understand why I like it here. The woods are so…clean and pure. You know, there used to be miles and miles of forests all around Volterra, ancient Rome, Romania, and now humans have built polluted cities. I miss this, I miss the wild. I miss having an element of surprise in my life; it's so _boring_ in Volterra. What does your family do here for fun?" I asked, truly curious.

"You'll find this interesting," he said, "but we play baseball. As a matter of fact, Alice predicted there was going to be a thunderstorm tonight and we were going to play. You could join us, if you wanted to."

"I would love to." And I meant it. I would have spoken further but Carlisle had stopped running and I assumed we had reached some sort of limit line that was agreed upon with the wolves.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now we wait," Carlisle said, "they should be here any minute." He had barely finished speaking before three wolves appeared.

"Hello Quil, Sam, and Embry," Edward said. The largest, a black wolf, nodded and then went behind a tree and came back in human form with only a pair of sweatpants on.

"Hello, Carlisle, Edward, and…" Sam said.

"Athenodora. Athena, for short," I said.

"And Athena. Is there something wrong?" he asked. I assumed that the Cullens coming here wasn't a normal thing if that was the first thing he asked.

"No," Carlisle said, "we simply wanted to inform you that Athena will be here for a short, temporary, stay and means no harm. She requested we inform you so that no mistakes are made in case there is some sort of misunderstanding."

"Well in that case, thank you, for letting us know. We appreciate it." He phased back into a wolf and the three of them left, prompting us to leave as well.

"Carlisle, I invited Athena to play baseball with us tonight," Edward told Carlisle.

"That's fine. Have you played before?" Carlisle asked me.

"No, unfortunately. The only thing played in Volterra is chess by Aro and Caius and even Marcus on occasion, while the Guard plays an unconventional version of dodgeball sometimes."

"Dodgeball?" Carlisle said, "We should try that sometime, although, Edward would probably cheat and read our minds and win unfairly."

"Thanks a lot," Edward said and ran ahead of us. Carlisle laughed and ran ahead as well leaving me to follow. When we reached their house again Rosalie approached me.

"I hear you're going to play ball with us later today. You'll be on my team, along with Carlisle and my monkeyman," she said and kissed Emmett who I assumed was her 'monkeyman'.

"Okay, but I'm afraid I might hinder your chances of winning since I don't know how to play."

"Well Edward cheats so it's not like it'll be any different," she said dismissively; was Edward the one who always cheated?

"Rosalie!" Esme chided, "You know Edward doesn't cheat half as much as Emmett does." She turned to me. "I'm sorry, my children are very competitive and don't always play by the rules."

"Trust me," I said, thinking of the Guard, _especially _Felix, "I know what that's like."

"So, why did you decide to stay longer?" Rosalie asked, "I'm sure it wasn't over one game of baseball."

"No," I laughed, "I decided to stay because I knew I wouldn't have this opportunity for a very long time and Volterra is _so_ boring. Sulpicia and I aren't allowed to leave very often for 'safety' reasons, but we had our way this time. Marcus was supposed to accompany us but we ditched him in New York so knows where he is now."

"You ditched him in New York?" Bella asked, surprised, "why?"

"Because he is so depressing all the time," I said. "I mean, I understand where he's coming from with his mate dying but it's been _two thousand_ years. As inconsiderate as this sounds I want him to find someone new so he can be happy again. I only vaguely remember him being happy, because I was human when I first met him, and then changed only a few months before the war."

"So he hasn't really changed from her death until now?" she asked curiously.

"Well, there was one break in the cycle when I changed Arzu. But, she also died. Poor man just doesn't get a break," I said. "I hope that in the future life will be kinder to him; he is a saint after all."

"We should set him up with Kate," Emmett joked, making the silence that had already set in even more awkward. Rosalie elbowed him and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, that would be interesting," I said, not really wanting to visualize what that would look like.

"So what else are you planning to do during your stay?" Esme asked.

"I was thinking I would like to go to high school for a week. I've never gone to school before," I said. "I taught myself most of what they teach in school by reading books from our library but never actually gone to an institution. When I was human women weren't allowed to go to school; that's actually still a recent concept."

"I can't believe you've never gone to school!" Renesmee said, looking at me curiously. "No homework? I just started and I already don't like it," she pouted. Everyone laughed at her childish innocence; she was truly adorable.

"Oh, I have homework, just not the kind you would imagine. I would like to think that if it weren't for me half the castle would be nonexistent due to Caius's short temper. I suppose it's my unofficial job to calm him down."

"That does sound like bad homework," Renesmee said. I laughed and muttered 'you have no idea' much to the amusement of everyone else. "But still, no school, no having to get up early…but I guess that isn't a problem for you, huh?"

"No, but I must say, I wish it was. I miss sleep so much. However, I do vaguely remember when I was human I dreaded getting up early for classes."

"But you just said you didn't go to school," she said, confused.

"Well I don't really consider it as school," I said truthfully. "They were my classes on etiquette and manners when I was a child. I was a princess so I had to take classes on how to be a good future queen. I don't think that really counts as school."

"I wanna take princess classes!" Renesmee said excitedly, "can I Mom, Dad?" she asked hopefully.

I laughed. "It's not as exciting as it seems. Trust me, I'm glad I got to stop them."

"You stopped?" she asked, bewildered, "Why?"

"I didn't have a choice," I said, "I was captured by the Roman army and made a slave for a man named Valentino. The name is deceiving because he was very mean."

"And then what?" Renesmee asked, enthralled.

"Don't pry," Bella chided.

"No, it's fine," I said, it had been such a long time since I last told my story that telling people who actually cared was appealing to me. "And then I was bought out of slavery by Caius but I didn't exactly like him at that point so I forgot about him until he came back to the royal court later. Courtesy required me to thank him and I did, and after that we got to know each other more…and then he introduced me to Aro, Sulpicia, Marcus and Didyme.

"I'm not going to lie, but they scared me a lot. I thought they all were eccentric more so when they spoke of the oncoming war which I thought was strange since Rome was at peace; but now I know they were talking about war with the Romanians. Caius and I were then married.

"One random day, Volterra was attacked by werewolves. Marcus, Aro, and Caius as well as the Guard fought, but Didyme, Sulpicia and I fled since I was still human and thus a liability. As it happened, we were ambushed by other werewolves and I was bitten. When the battle in Volterra was over and the three of us returned Caius had to bite me to undo what the werewolves had done. It was more painful but otherwise I would die, and I really didn't have a choice.

"My first hunting trip was particularly important because it had to do with immortal children. The first human I saw was a child and though my newborn thirst drove me crazy and my instinct told me to kill, I couldn't take an innocent life no matter what my body screamed at me to do. The only problem was she had just seen Caius kill her mother and knew what we were so she was condemned to die either by my thirst or Caius's yet I opened a third option: change her. So I changed that little girl into an immortal child and I treated her like my own daughter. Though this is hard to believe, Caius was a very good father, he came up with her name. We both knew that her existence went against everything, all the rules Caius had come up with, but he couldn't refuse me so we tried to teach her.

"We only had about a year and a half with her before Aro ordered killed. He thinks I don't know but there are more secrets within the Volturi than grains of sand. I perhaps might have been angrier with him had I not known the liability she posed, but I did know, and since the second she was turned I knew she was doomed to die, but I still love her and think of her often. She looks a bit like Jane I suppose, but not so sadistic.

"Then came the battle with the Romanians which we won and Stefan and Vladimir were the only two survivors. Just a word to the wise, don't get on Marcus's bad side. He believes that they both killed his Didyme so he got his revenge on them by killing their mates…and pretty much else in the Romanian coven. I've never seen him as angry as he was that day.

"Everything pretty much remained the same for hundreds of years until came the problem of newborn armies in the South. That is where I first met Jasper, though I suppose he never met me because Maria was my spy. That mess was cleaned up and peace was once again restored. The most interesting thing that has happened since then is watching your coven grow.

"And that is my very boring tale with much edited or else you would be here for a long time and probably die of mind-numbing boredom."

"You were married _before_ you were changed," Bella asked, going back to the beginning of the story.

"Ironic is it not?" I laughed, "but the Romanians at the time did not enforce the law of vampire secrecy, they just limited feeding frequency and augmented the monthly tribute of gold all vampires were required to give. However, unions such as ours were not frequent."

"That's one hell of a story," Rosalie said frankly but truthfully, "You've lived through so much…"

"It makes up part of who I am. I suppose it does to all of us," I said caught up in a moment of brief revelation.

"I wonder what I'll be like in a thousand years," Bella said, mostly to Edward but I could tell everyone thought about it.

"You'll still be my beautiful, smart, Bella," he said, smiling a crooked smile that I thought made him look creepy but obviously Bella liked it. Alice entered the house at that moment.

"Have fun shopping?" Jasper asked, coming over to her and kissing her lightly.

"You know I always do. But today was exceptional! Sulpicia is so fun to shop with. I would never have though her to be Aro's wife. I like her," she said, while handing her large amount of shopping bags to an already overburdened Jasper. "But now that I'm back, who's ready to play some baseball?" Everyone cheered and we left to…well I didn't know where we were going; I just simply followed them.

We arrived at a clearing in the middle of the forest and the lines and plates were quickly set and drawn. Since we had already divided into teams we were ready to play.

"Rosalie is going to be pitcher," Esme said, "she throws the ball and Edward, who is up to bat, is going to hit the ball with the bat. You, Jasper and Emmett are going to be in the outfield ready to catch the ball if it goes your way. Most of the balls are going to go out into the woods so you have to run as fast as you can to the ball and try to catch it or come back and tag the person while u have the ball. I am the umpire and I make sure no one cheats so _try_ to play fairly…_boys_," she glanced at Jasper, Edward, and Emmett. "Play ball!" she said and immediately Rosalie threw the small white ball which met with Edward hitting the bat and the ball shooting past my direction as Edward began to run.

Esme said to 'run as fast as you can' to get the ball so I ran like my life depended on it; got the ball, came back and tagged Edward out before he reached first base. Everyone stood there staring like I was some sort of alien.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, dropping the ball and backing away.

"No," Alice said, "but I've never seen anyone run that fast before. No one has ever tagged Edward out; he's our fastest runner!"

"Well, you said to 'run as fast as you can' so I did. I'll go slower next time if it makes it fairer," I said, still feeling like I had committed some sort of crime.

"No, of course that wouldn't be fair," Esme said, laughing. "You just put up some competition with Edward who, I'm sorry to say, is _out_!"

"You have got to be joking!" he grumbled as he walked out of the playing field. "You're up next Alice," he said, handing her the bat.

"Alright, I'm ready to kick butt!" she said excitedly and twirled the bat around. Rosalie pitched; Alice hit the ball in Emmett's direction and she ran all the way to second base. After Alice came Bella who, unfortunately, hit the ball in my direction and I ran, slower this time, to get it but still came back fast enough to get Bella out.

"My gosh, how do you run so fast?" she exclaimed.

"Well, the older we get the more enhanced our sense and abilities become, but also it's just part of our fight training," I said, "well, Marcus was the one who taught me everything I know."

"Fight training?" Jasper asked, interested. "What do you do?"

"Mostly the Guard just scrimmages each other, talents and all, but I don't like to watch all the fighting. It is, however, entertaining to watch Caius fight Aro," I said, laughing at the memory.

"Who normally wins?" he asked.

"It depends. Sulpicia and I like to make it more or less even so that neither get too cocky. But, on average, Sulpicia likes _distracting_ Aro more often so Caius usually wins. Without our _help_, I suppose they could go on forever killing each other," I said.

"Interesting, what else—" Jasper began to ask a question but was swiftly cut off by Emmett.

"Jasper, shut your piehole so we can get on with the game!" Jasper grumbled and went back to his position as did I. The game continued with considerably less balls flying in my direction until we switched sides and I got to bat.

Carlisle was pitcher this time. He threw the ball and just as I swung it and prepared to run I loosened my grip on the bat, which combined with the force of my swing, made the bat shoot through the air and hit Carlisle with a most unpleasant sounding impact.

"Ah!" I squealed as a ran to where he stood, sure that I had caused some sort of damage. He seemed slightly dazed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"You have a very…strong arm," he said, rubbing his leg.

"Lemme guess, fight training? Or is it something else?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ugh, Emmett…" Rosalie said, rolling her eyes, "Ignore him."

"Carlisle?" Esme asked, bringing our focus back to the victim.

"I'm fine," he said standing straight, "I was just surprised more than anything. Let's keep playing." The next time I swung I injured no one but Edward caught my ball so I was out. In the end, our time won, though by little, and we decided to celebrate by going to a club in Seattle.

"So, what exactly is a club?" I asked. I knew the Guard went to one occasionally, until it had been banned when Felix had a little _accident_, but I had never gone to one.

"You don't know what a club is?" Rosalie asked, completely bewildered, "Have you been living under a rock for the past fifty years?"

"Pretty much," I sighed, absent mindedly running a hand through my hair.

"Oh…it's, just an expression," she explained, "but seriously. I can't believe you've never been to a club… In any case, humans go there to meet people, hang out with friends, eat, drink, dance, and sometimes sing."

"That sounds exciting," I said, not really feeling what my words connoted, "I can't wait to go."

I found the 'club' rather boring but I suppose the way the man called the D.J. played the music and controlled the lights was entertaining. By far the most annoying thing was all the human males who kept trying to dance, or 'grind' as Rosalie explained to me, with me. I briefly considered annoying Caius by letting one dance with me but decided I should be a good wife and suppress my idea of fun.

The Cullen 'children' seemed to have fun with their mates but I didn't see why clubbing was particularly interesting; if anything at all it seemed rather obscene, especially when scantily clad dancers started dancing on poles. I patiently waited in the corner for everything to end but was disturbed when a tall, burly vampire sat next to me. I was genuinely surprised that I hadn't smelled him earlier, but with all the scents of the humans it was to be expected.

"Hello," he said, extending his hand.

"Hello," I said warily but returned his handshake.

"Have you stopped for a snack?" he asked. I briefly looked at his eyes and found two rubies staring back at me.

"Er, no, I came here to have…fun," I said.

"You don't seem to be having _fun_," he said, staring at me quizzically.

"Who are you to judge?" I asked, wondering why this vampire was being so particularly nosy.

"Sorry, just saying," he said quickly. "By the way, my name is Aaron."

"My name is Athenodora," I said, debating whether to make up a name but decided against it, even though this guy was creeping me out I reasoned I could take him if he tried anything.

"Athenodora," he murmured, "that's an unusual name, but it's pretty."

"Really?" I asked, "I don't really like it—it's too long for my liking."

"Do you prefer to be called something else?" he asked, I could feel his eyes riveted on me but didn't want to meet his gaze; there was just something to odd about this vampire.

"No," I lied, "I don't want to be called anything else."

"I see," he said, "so, do you want to dance?" I glanced at the dance floor which was filled with people moving, but _definitely_ not dancing, at least not the kind of dancing I knew.

"No, thank you, I don't really like to dance."

"You don't like to or you don't know?" he asked, he placed his hand on my waist, "because I can show you," he whispered. This guy was seriously doing things he shouldn't.

"I don't like to," I said, moving away to get out of his grip.

"Oh," he said, crestfallen, "I get it." Good, he _better_ get it because he was annoying me. I decided to leave, regardless of what the Cullens were doing, because the farther and faster I could get away from Aaron, the better.

"Don't go," he said, catching my arm, "I'm so lonely."

"I have to leave," I said, "I'm sorry about your situation, but alienation is common for out kind." I took my arm back and made my way to the exit.

"I wouldn't be lonely if you were with me," he said, following me through the crowd.

"Well I'm not, and never will be, so get used to the feeling," I hissed, speeding up.

"I know you want me!" He was seriously delusional.

"You don't know anything about me," I growled.

"Is that so?" he smirked, "my talent begs to differ."

"Well whatever floats your boat," I said cheerily, "I'm going home now." I walked away calmly because I didn't want to cause a scene right then and there by dismembering him. I knew he followed me, but I was prepared, I was prepared to end this stalkerish, creepy vampire and turned into an alley.

"I knew you wanted me," he said, coming closer to me.

"Yes," I smiled, "I do want you…I want you dead." I grabbed his arm and twisted, effectively getting him in the weaker position with his front pinned to the wall. He grunted in effort to push me away but the harder he tried the higher I pulled until the strain was too much and his arm snapped off.

_Click._ I immediately turned to where the sound came from and saw a female holding up her cell phone. She seemed stunned at what she had seen, and I was stunned simply because I couldn't believe I had been caught. I couldn't finish killing Aaron there with the girl still staring so I got up and ran to where she stood paralyzed but I was too late. With one glace at her phone I knew my fate was sealed.

_Your video has been sent to all contacts._

(A/N: Another long chapter which I hope you all enjoy. Please review. Please. Please. Please. Yeah, I'm that desperate. Anyway, happy reading. VL)


	15. Chapter 15

Irony

I needed to leave. I needed to leave fast. I killed the girl and destroyed her phone, finished Aaron, and destroyed all evidence. All the while I couldn't help but think of the irony in my situation. Wasn't it ironic that I, a member of the Volturi, the enforcers of the law, had broken the said law?

After my grizzly task was done I ran for the nearest airport and bought tickets for the next flight out to Italy. My only problem was that now on this flight I had sixteen hours to think of just what would happen to me when I reached Volterra. The punishment for revealing the secret was death. Would the fact that I was Caius's wife change that? Lessen the sentence? The only answer I could come up with was three words long: I don't know. My guilt was vastly superior to any other emotion I felt. _Why couldn't I just have been satisfied with my freedom before and gone home as scheduled. Why couldn't I have done this? Why couldn't I have done that?_

Another pressing matter was: what would Caius's reaction be? Would he be sympathetic? Would he be angry? Divorce me? Kill me? I felt like banging my head on the walls of the airport to try to fog up my brain because life just wasn't nice to me.

As if waiting in the airport for my flight wasn't bad, I got the worst seat in the plane. It wasn't near the bathroom, if that is what you were wondering, it was the fact that the man who sat next to me _constantly _got up to use it. I. Hate. My. Life. The next time the flight attendant came around I asked if there were any seats open that I could switch to. What do you think the answer was? Yes, but next to two crying, stinking, hair-pulling, babies. I weighed my options and decided to stay with the man.

Two hours into the flight the flight attendant came around with drinks and snacks which I refused. Four hours into the flight the attendant came around with drinks and 'dinner' which I again refused. An hour later they served dessert which, as always, I refused.

"Miss, starving yourself isn't the best way to lose weight," the flight attendant said.

"Are you calling me fat?" I asked, annoyed.

"Bathroom!" The man yelped ad for the 23rd time I got up and moved to the aisle.

The flight attendant looked at the man curiously before returning to our conversation. "No, Miss, only that young women nowadays are so concerned with body image that they starve themselves. I'd hate for someone as pretty as you to think you have to do that for body image."

"Oh," I asked, kind of touched that the woman actually cared, "well don't worry, I'm not starving myself. I'm just allergic to a lot of generic foods so I brought my own stuff which I can eat." I mentally laughed at what the woman's reaction would be if I pulled out a bunch of blood donor bags from my purse.

"Well then, enjoy your flight," she said, and continued with the rest of her duties. The man sitting next to me, whose name I found out was Bob, returned, with a non-to-pleasant odor.

Thirty minutes later I found myself giving Bob the barf bag for my seat after he had already used his.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I don't take plane ride—or food—very well." I pondered what the correct response to that was.

"It happens to the best of us," I said, using the last of my breath and taking another gulp of air.

"That's what I keep telling my wife. She just had twins, she's in row 32." So his wife was the one with the babies, that seemed to be oddly fitting; what a perfectly dysfunctional family. Then I thought of the Volturi 'family' and thought that perhaps I was being a little hypocritical with the 'dysfunctional family' label.

"Congratulations," I said, momentarily wondering what it would be like to have your own children.

"Thanks—oof—bathroom!" and just as quickly as our conversation had started, it ended. I decided to feign sleep and closed my eyes…letting my mind fall to the mercy of my guilt-ridden thoughts.

My eyes flew open as the plane lurched' I figured I had been 'asleep' for about an hour. Many of the other passengers let out slight gasps and some even used their barf bags. The plane lurched again and more people awoke and started.

"The seatbelt sign has been turned on due to some turbulence. Please remain calm and do not move around the cabin." The captain's voice said through the intercom. Bob didn't look like he was doing too well and I was slightly worried considering the fact that I didn't have any more barf bags to give him.

"Does anyone have a barf bag and an alka-seltzer?" I asked, standing up.

"Ma'am, sit down," one of the flight attendants immediately said, "the seat belt sign is _on_ and you must remain seated."

"I'm sorry," I said tartly, "but my buddy Bob doesn't look too good."

"Thanks," Bob said, taking on a green hue.

"I have a bag!" Someone in the back said and it was passed up, with the addition of a few others along the way, until I gave it to Bob who promptly used it. Despite the turbulence I decided to try sleeping again which spared me the gross details of what was going on with poor Bob.

It was perhaps in spite of all the hassle of the flight that it seemed to pass by more quickly. Regardless of why, I was simply happy, and thankful, that I was out of the confined aircraft and breathing clean air once again.

Since it was the middle of the day I couldn't very well go running to Volterra so I decided on taking a taxi, with tinted windows of course. While the taxi driver tried to make small talk I thought about what would, or wouldn't, be waiting for me. While coming up with several ways my fate could end the car ride seemed suddenly shortened and I felt suddenly very weak as the too familiar towers came closer.

The cabbie charged me and I got out in the shadows deciding to enter through the sewers. I moved the grate, jumped, and then put it back silently. I walked quickly and quietly, wondering just what exactly would be waiting for me. I knew I was being paranoid but when dealing with the Volturi, even if it was my own family, you never knew what to expect. I found the passages empty and made it through the castle without a disturbance. _This is too easy_, I thought, climbing the stairs to my room. _It's a trap_.

Throwing all logic out the window I opened the door and found Caius sitting at his new desk.

"Hi," I said, entering calmly now that I saw there weren't any guards to ambush me.

"I missed you," he said, getting up and coming to me.

"I missed you too," I said and smiled, kissing him happily, "I never thought it would feel so good to be back home."

"You don't know how happy that makes me," he said, and hugged me tightly, a bit longer than usual. "I'm sorry," he whispered. And I knew. I suppose I had known all along but had tried to block it out. Some of the Guard came and surrounded me, making sure that escape was impossible; but then again, whoever said I was trying to escape? I was brought to the throne room with a silent, serious, Caius following my entourage.

"Athena, Athena, Athena," Aro said testily from his throne. Marcus sat in his throne with a look of pity in his eyes. Sulpicia's eyes widened and she squeezed Aro's hand conveying a message unknown to me. "Come dear brother," Aro said to Caius, "let us confer." Caius went to his throne with a mask of complete apathy.

My captors forced me to kneel and the feeling of loss in me was indescribable simply because everything I had ever had was put on the line.

"I presume that you know why you are in this position?" Aro asked.

"Yes."

"I take it that you know which law you broke, then?"

"Yes."

"The law of secrecy; the only thing that protects our kind, our way of life. The rule whose punishment calls for immediate death," Aro was surprisingly nonchalant considering the fact that he was condemning someone who was supposedly his 'family'. Caius shifted uncomfortably but said nothing and Marcus still held his look of pity but now showed some signs of sympathy and understanding.

"I know."

"Then you take full responsibility for your actions?" Aro asked.

"Accepting the circumstances in which they happened, then yes."

"So, to clarify, you accept to killing the human girl, the four club employees, and one vampire?" What he accused me of was news to my ears; but suddenly made sense. Aaron's eyes were a brilliant ruby red—he had to have killed the four employees.

"No," I said, "I admit to killing the vampire and the girl, but not the four employees. As a matter of fact, I didn't even know of their deaths until now. You can even check," I said, extending my hand. Aro got up and simply pressed his palm to mine. I noticed his skin was exceptionally cold.

"You speak the truth," he said, returning back to his throne. A brief flash of relief crossed Caius's features but he quickly covered it up. "However, that does not lessen the severity of your crimes."

"Crime," I corrected. "I only committed one crime; and unknowingly, at the time."

"Forgive me then, _crime_," Aro said, annoyed at being corrected. A smile tugged at the corners of Marcus's mouth but it quickly faded.

"I believe it is time we confer," Aro said. "Guard dismissed." The Guard filed out until it was just the five of us.

"Aro," Caius said, "you're being ridiculous and taking this too far."

"No," Aro countered, "I'm passing needed judgment of the law; a law that _you_ created. You are biased because she is your mate but that cannot overshadow the fact that she committed a crime."

"And what are you going to do Aro? What do you _expect_ Caius to do?" Marcus spoke up, for the first time, "condemn his mate to die? Of course he's biased!"

"You're right, Marcus, if Caius is biased, and he obviously is, we will simply not count his vote," Aro said simply.

"Then you won't count mine either," Marcus said, "you know, and have always known, that I will not end a vampire's happiness by killing a mate."

"I suppose then that only leaves me to judge fairly," Aro said, looking at me with cold, red eyes. Caius hissed and stood up angrily.

"This is unnecessary! The humans already blame it on a serial killer who tried to stage an attack by pretending to be a vampire. Our existence is already shrouded enough in myth and mystery to never be taken seriously."

"He's right, dear," Sulpicia said, leaning on Aro's shoulder. Right now, she was probably the only one who could tolerate his presence and touch, for that matter.

"By allowing her to live we are going against every law and wasting every life that we have taken in the name of justice," Aro said, "the fear of our name will fade and we will grow soft."

"You're exaggerating," Sulpicia laughed, "you know that is not true; we will always be feared so long as we are here. And, if you want to kill someone so badly, pin the blame on some other vampire."

"No," I said firmly, "I won't let an innocent vampire die in my place just to follow protocol. In that case, I would rather die."

"Very valiant, sister," Sulpicia smiled, "but I never said we had to actually kill another vampire. We can just say we did and be done with it without any 'innocent vampires' harmed."

"That's an intriguing idea," Aro said, pensively. "I need further, private, thought on this matter. I will retire to my study and we will pass judgment tomorrow. Let us meet here again at ten." I was the first to leave the room; sickened at realizing that I only _thought _I knew Aro, because right now, he was a complete stranger to me.

I decided to go to place where I usually never went: Didyme's garden. Marcus had taken care of it since her death and he was usually the only person who came; therefore, it wasn't surprising when he was surprised to find me there.

"I see you made it back from New York in one piece," I said, and moved over on the stone bench to make room for him.

"Yes, I forgot to thank you for that little surprise," he said, feigning anger but I could tell he was actually using sarcasm for amusement which, considering it was Marcus, was an improvement. I laughed and put my arms around him in a big hug.

"Marcus, don't you ever wish you could sleep? To escape from life?" I asked myself more than him. He laughed and cradled a wilted flower.

"What do you think?" he asked, smiling sadly; "if I could sleep I would only dream of her." I sighed; Marcus could be so romantic and that was saying something because his wife had been dead for over one-thousand years.

"Have you ever thought of, you know, looking for someone else?" I asked cautiously, not wanting to anger him.

"I have thought of it," he said, "and I even tried once. But nothing compares to her, her personality at least. IF I were to find someone new I'd feel guilty not only because I'd be breaking my promise to Didyme, but I wouldn't love the other person enough, and that's not fair to them. I don't want anyone to have to go through what I have. And now," he smiled a tiny bit, "I feel rather old to dive into the dating pool."

I started cracking up. "Marcus, while you are three thousand years old—and counting—you don't look a day over twenty years old."

"I'm only twenty-four," he said, "but I wasn't referring to how I look physically. I meant that I would feel so old if I fell in love with someone who was created a month ago."

"It could be refreshing," I said optimistically, "and I think maybe that's what you need. It would bring some life to you to meet someone who was that innocent in our histories. And though at first she'd probably feel out-of-place I'm sure in time she'd fit in perfectly."

"How do you know?" he asked looking at me curiously.

"Because," I smiled knowingly, "a girl that you would fall in love with would be the sweetest, kindest, most accepting person. It's a reflection of your true personality but with feminine charm."

"Thanks?" he asked.

"Yes, that was a compliment. If you do decide to do anything," I said rationally, "I want to help you, not in the Sulpicia seduction-y way, but honestly. I want to see you happy again; especially since you're such a special person."

"I'd probably need your help anyway," he sighed and looked away.

"Okay, mister, now you are fishing for compliments. You _know_ you would have no trouble getting attention with your looks," I said firmly.

He shrugged. "I haven't paid attention to that, my appearance I mean, in a very long time. I could like…a lot of unpleasant things and I wouldn't know, or care. I guess I just haven't cared about something in a long time."

"You're lying," I said evenly and placed my hand over his heart, "you care about love. That's worth—" I tried to find something to compare it to but my mind came up blank, "—worth so much more."

"I know," he said, straightening a fallen flower bud, "I know."

"Athena," Caius said abruptly, and heavily out of place, "I've been looking all over for you."

"I'm here," I answered serenely; there was something about this place that just calmed you. I got up to where he stood and took his hand gently. "Think about what we talked about," I told Marcus, "and don't forget to let me know." Marcus nodded but said nothing; instead, he tended to his small, but beautiful garden.

"What were you two talking about?" Caius asked curiously.

"Well wouldn't you like to know?" I taunted.

"There shouldn't be secrets between spouses," he said, and smiled acknowledging his lame excuse.

"We both know that's B.S.," I laughed. "Don't worry, it's not about you." I raised my hand to his face and gently cupped it, "you need to relax more." I gently kissed him and let my hand fall back down to my side.

"It's very hard to 'relax', as you say, knowing that I might lose you," he said earnestly. "You know I don't trust Aro in this sort of situation. I don't trust anyone to be good enough to you."

"But worrying is your problem," I sighed, "and not mine. How is it that _you_ are the one who is worried when _I_ am the one who actually has the chance of danger—however minimal it might be?" I added on quickly to not get him too worked up about my safety and what not. "A bit ironic, don't you think?"

"When you put it like that it is," he scowled momentarily, "but—"

"But nothing," I silenced him with a kiss. "For the time being, let us enjoy what we do have: each other."

"You're right," he said, "as usual. I'm just 'overreacting' as you like to put it."

"Listen," I smirked, "since you seem to have a constant need to get worked up about something. Why don't you 'overreact' to this?" And I kissed him in a more passionate fashion. He held me tightly and for a moment made everything seem okay.

"I needed that," he said, smiling genuinely for the first time since I had returned.

"_We_ needed that," I corrected, and I wasn't just speaking about now. Ever since he had cheated on me a few years ago, and maybe even before that, I found us growing apart in a way that seemed impossible to mend. Now, in the midst of all the bad, life-threatening, and dangerous things I found us growing closer because, simply put, we needed each other; more so through the tough times than the good.

"I love you," he said and I was genuinely surprised. It wasn't like I had never heard him tell me that before, which I had; it was the way he said it. It didn't seem like the usual, habitual way of saying those words. It was like he meant it in a deeper way then a deep attraction and bond between two people. Like, he accepted me for who I was, what I had and what I lacked, and that loved—adored—everything that you could love about a person. It was like he said he loved me on every level that you _could_ love, know, and understand a person.

"I love you too," I said, hoping that I said it the way he had—because I did feel the same way about him.

"That's…good," he said rather awkwardly and that seemingly perfect moment vanished. "So, what did you do while you were away, beside, you know, the obvious." I assumed he was referring to the video of me killing Aaron.

"Well first and foremost I checked on Renesmee, who is perfectly fine, and then I had a little heart-to-heart with the Cullens in which I told them all of your deepest, darkest, secrets. Then we spoke to the shape-shifters for political reasons, then I played baseball with the Cullens and we went to a club to celebrate which is where 'the incident' happened. I was planning to do more during my stay but it was, for obvious reasons, cut short."

"Speaking of the Cullens, you made me look like a fool in front of them when I was on the phone." That was _so_ the wrong thing to say.

"I didn't know that saying you loved your wife was such a crime. Do you think it is something to be ashamed of? Well, do you?" I asked crankily, which was probably uncalled for but I was ninety-nine point nine percent sure I had a plenty of good reasons to be bitchy about something.

"Of course not," he said, "it's just that I feel that such a personal conversation shouldn't be made for all to hear."

"Nice cover up," I said, laughing at his weak excuse, but what did it matter now, everything that had to be said was said and everything that had to be done was done.

"You're impossible," he said, shaking his head. I was about to make some snarky reply but he picked me up before I could say anything. "You know, I miss having to carry you in my arms everywhere. But for now, I guess this will have to suffice." He saw my pout and kissed it away; along with any other problems which currently troubled us; this was our perfect, though temporary, piece of heaven.

(A/N: I'm actually surprised I'm updating this story so quickly and with long-ish chapters. Also: I will be leaving again for vacation in Costa Rica ( have practically ALL my family there) in a couple of days so I may not be updating as frequently. VL)


	16. Chapter 16

Emotion

I had just finished taking a shower and was brushing my hair when Sulpicia came in. She was dressed in all black which was very unusual for her unless she was trying to seduce someone.

"Can I talk to you, privately?" she asked.

"Of course," I said, setting aside my brush and coming over to where she stood.

"I'll be going then," Caius said, getting up from his desk and leaving faster than usual. He had tried to eavesdrop on one of our 'girl talks' before and, well, let's just say he had heard enough to never try again.

"So, what is the matter?" I asked, moving over to sit on the velvet sofa. She followed with the semblance of a cow being brought to the slaughter. The usual life and grace in her step was gone and she gazed at the floor with such intensity that she seemed to want a hole to open and swallow her.

"Athena," she said solemnly, her eyes momentarily meeting mine, "I'm worried."

"Worried about what?" I asked, concerned.

"Aro."

"Oh Sulpicia," I sighed, "Aro is immensely capable of taking care of himself—heck, he even has Renata to guard him if he can't handle the problem…which is rare."

"I know that," she said quietly, "I meant that I'm worried that he doesn't love me." My jaw dropped. Not the most polite thing to do when someone is trying to seek council from you, but we're talking about Sulpicia who has the most doting husband ever. He might try to tone it down at times to not seem like such a hopeless romantic but he _definitely _loved her. I decided now would be a good time to close my mouth and continue listening. "It's Jane. I know it is. I know her talent is a powerful asset and I know he likes her for that reason, but I was mistaken. He loves her power, but he also loves her; her personality, charm, body…"

"Body?" I started laughing, "You can't be serious; she doesn't even have a 'body' to love."

"Then you and I think the same," she said, "but Aro sees something different; something worth loving in the body of that little wretch."

"Sulpicia, have you even talked to him?" I asked because I knew how easily Sulpicia could jump to conclusions.

"I don't have to talk to him to know," she said angrily; so she hadn't talked to him.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" I asked.

"No," she said quickly, "I mean, I wouldn't want you to get involved, especially in the position you are now. I mean, did you see Aro in the throne room? He wanted to kill you which was _completely_ out of the question. I kept telling him that and he just didn't listen like the (expletive) piece of (expletive) he is!"

"Okay," I smiled and gave her a hug, "I'll go talk to him." I left before she could protest and went to Aro's study. As I neared I saw Jane leaving and couldn't help but smile a little bit because finding her here was just too perfect.

"Hello Jane," I said kindly.

"Hello Mistress Athenodora," she said quietly.

"Mistress Athenodora?" I said, mocking shock, "I'm not sure I deserve _that_ title. I think 'mistress' is more deserving of _others_ in our little family," I said.

"I—I don't know what you're talking about," she said, and hurried away.

"Goodbye Jane!" I called and proceeded into Aro's study.

"Ah, Athena, what a pleasure to have you here," Aro said, looking up from his desk, "however, you seem to be a little early. We scheduled the meeting to decide your fate to at ten and it is only eight."

"I know what time it is," I said, "and I already know what my fate is."

"Is that so?" Aro asked in his, annoying, energetic voice. "Would you do me the honor of enlightening me?"

"You won't kill me because you value your own life too much."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," he said, looking at me curiously.

"What I mean, dear brother, is that if you kill me Marcus and Caius will kill you. Therefore, killing me isn't worth it, in the long run, for you."

"That is an _interesting_ idea," Aro said in an expressionless voice. "However, I see that debating this topic wasn't your reason for coming here, was it?"

"No," I said, "I came on Sulpicia's behalf, though she didn't want me to come. You see, she thinks you are in love with a certain Guard member and wants that to end. Immediately."

"A Guard member?" Aro asked completely surprised. "Who?"

I laughed. "Take a wild guess. This isn't very hard." Aro's face seemed to get impossibly paler.

"Jane."

"Yes, little Jane. You have to know that she's been in love with you forever."

"Of course I know that," he muttered, "but, how does this involve Sulpicia?"

For Aro being such an old vampire you would have thought that he would have been able to make the connection awhile ago. "You fool. Sulpicia thinks you love Jane back! And if you don't do anything Sulpicia is going to unleash all hell on you."

"But why would she think I don't love her? Perhaps it's because we haven't—"

"_PLEASE!_" I cut him off, "No details. This conversation is already awkward enough."

"Hmm, yes, very well. So you were saying? Oh, right, Sulpicia will unleash all of hell on me if I don't do anything. So, what does she want me to do?"

"How am I supposed to know?" I said, "Why don't you go ask her? She is probably still in my room."

We left his study and went to my room in silence until he said: "You know, I think I'll keep you around for these…delicate matters." I rolled my eyes because I knew he would keep me around because I was such awesome company. But I wasn't going to forget what an asshole he was to me before with the whole 'you have to pay for the consequences of your actions' thing.

"Thanks Aro," I sighed, "you don't know how much that means to me." We had reached my room and when I opened the door we were faced with a most peculiar sight.

"—He doesn't love me!" Sulpicia sniffed, and seemed to be bawling (in the dry, vampire fashion) while clinging to Caius.

"It's…okay," Caius said, patting her back awkwardly. When I opened the door he gave me a panicked look and mouthed 'save me'. My poor husband.

"Er, Sulpicia dear," Aro said, going to where she was, "Why don't you leave poor Caius alone so we can talk. No, don't blow your nose on Caius's hair, oh, too late. Come on, let's go." Aro carefully pried Sulpicia off Caius and they left with Sulpicia still wailing about Aro not loving her.

"Well, that was interesting," I said, going to where Caius stood.

"Very," he said, and tried to give me a hug.

"Go take a shower first," I said. "You have a little…smidge on your hair, and shirt now that I look at it." He sighed, removed his shirt, and went to the bathroom while I wondered what exactly was going on with Aro and Sulpicia. Or maybe, remembering what Aro had begun to say, I didn't want to know.

Since all the important people in my life were temporarily on hold I decided I might as well go grab a snack since I hadn't fed in awhile. I dressed into something more appropriate for the occasion and went down to where the castle joined with the sewers.

"Athena!" Marcus called me just as I was about to jump.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you going hunting?" he asked, and I could tell he was nervous about something.

"Yeah, but not too far."

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Of course not," I smiled, "who knows, it might actually be fun. So, why the change of heart?" I asked, knowing Marcus was a 'traditional' vampire.

"Because if I'm going to be around human females I think it would be fitting to have a normal eye color," he said, smiling.

"MARCUS!" I squealed happily and ran to give him a hug. "I can't believe you actually took my advice!"

"I'm going to need your help though," he said.

"Don't worry about a thing," I said, jumping through the sewer entrance. "You're in good hands."

**(A/N: So this was a rather short chapter compared to the ones before this. Sorry ****. In any case, happy reading and don't forget to review.)**


	17. Chapter 17

Lessons

After going to dinner with Marcus, I decided to teach him a few lessons on how to act like a normal human bachelor. I felt like I was at a slight disadvantage in teaching this because I didn't interact with the former very much but I felt like I was still able to whip him into shape.

"Now, I don't think I really have to elaborate on this topic but the first rule is to not start blabbering on about Didyme. I know it hurts, but girls wouldn't like having to listen to you go on and on about your past love. You got that?" Marcus nodded looking rather sad but that just simply couldn't be helped; I was trying not to be overbearing but there are times in life when simply laying the law cannot be avoided.

"Second norm is: don't be a recluse. I know how much you like to stay at home for…long periods of time and that isn't really a turn on either. Go out into the world; do things that are, dare I say it, fun. For example, the beach is an excellent way to meet people or to go with friends whom you already know. Also, enjoy the outdoors, go to restaurants, some sort of entertainment show; there's plenty of options, all you have to do is look."

"But what am I going to do during the day, when it's sunny?" he asked.

"Parade about in your underwear," I said sarcastically. "Do something that involves not going outdoors and if it is unavoidable wear something covering."

"Yes, that would make sense," he muttered looking away.

"As for your wardrobe," I said, eyeing his dark robes which could be mistaken in the modern day for a dress, "we're going to need to work on that first. Let us dedicate to shopping tomorrow. By the way, are you up for cutting your hair? Don't get me wrong it's very, erm, pretty, but a little out of date, you know?"

"The hair stays," he said and I knew nothing I said was going to change that.

"Fine then, the hair stays," I sighed, but then again, at least I had something to work with in the first place. "Well Marcus, the good thing is we don't really have to work on anything about your personality; you're about as gentlemanly as they come when it comes to manners, as long as your not angry, and us girls appreciate a well-bred man."

"Then why did you marry Caius?" he asked. Was Marcus making a joke?

"My dear brother, I still ponder that question to this day," I said, and finished disposing of my dinner.

"Master Marcus and Mistress Athenodora," Demetri said, coming into view from the surrounding foliage, "Master Aro desires your return for the meeting; which he would like to remind you was supposed to happen an hour ago."

"Tell him we'll come back whenever we want," I said. Demetri squirmed at having to tell his beloved 'master' that his order had been refused.

"Come now sister, let us not make poor Demetri suffer," he said. "Demetri, tell him we will return as soon as possible."

"But Master Aro said—"

"Just go," Marcus dismissed him and Demetri left looking none too happy about what had transpired.

"Do you live to irritate Aro?" Marcus asked as we began to return.

"I wouldn't say I live for it," I said, "but it does prove to be entertaining every once in awhile. I should like to think if it weren't for me everyone would be just a bit too tense. If we're going to live forever we might as well live good naturedly."

"Caius was lucky to find you," he said enigmatically.

"I know," I smiled, "and I never let him forget it." Marcus ran ahead but something had significantly changed: he was laughing.

"You're late," Aro said, glaring at the two of us from his study.

"Hello, love," Caius said, giving me a very different reception.

"Hi Marcus," Sulpicia said, I think just to make Marcus not feel left out.

"What were you doing that you were late to this counsel?" Aro asked, tapping a pen absentmindedly.

"Well wouldn't you like to know?" I smirked, "Oh Aro, for once could you just…stop being yourself; it's very unbecoming." Sulpicia laughed whole heartedly and I knew they had sorted out their problems…temporarily, that is.

"It's rather difficult for me to not 'be myself' as you put it," Aro said, "it's not something that comes naturally to me."

"And let's face it, what actually does?" Caius asked, smiling.

"Did someone create a 'let's annoy Aro Day' without telling me?" Aro asked pointedly.

"No," Marcus said in his usually apathetic voice, "it's more of an ongoing holiday."

"So says the saint who is revered only once a year," Aro snapped.

"Yes, but the key difference, is that the people love me. You…that is…questionable."

"Do you see what I mean?" Aro asked Sulpicia, "They're all attacking me. It's hurting my feelings." So, as per usual, the five of us were going back to our usual, pointless yet entertaining, bickering which would get us absolutely nowhere.

"Good," Sulpicia said, taking hold of his hand, "you were becoming a bit too conceited for my liking. I was about to go to Felix."

"What is it with Felix?" Caius asked, "Every time they get angry at us they go to Felix. Why not go to Marcus?"

Sulpicia and I both looked at Marcus who seemed to want to disappear at that moment, "No." we said at the exact same time. "No offense," I added, hoping Marcus wouldn't take it personally.

"I have something to say," Marcus said, taking center stage; metaphorically of course, literally he was still off in the corner by the door.

"Go ahead, brother," Aro said, genuinely curious.

"I'm coming out of the closet." The first thing I noticed was that Caius and Aro had never looked more alike: jaws dropped, eyes wide, a look of confusion and disbelief. Sulpicia looked away, pretending that she hadn't heard Marcus because she couldn't believe what he said. I laughed.

"Marcus, dear," I said leaning over to whisper in his ear, "that's not the term you use to signify your reemergence into society. That means you're gay and becoming public about it." If Marcus could blush, he most likely would have been the color of a nice ripe tomato.

"JUST KIDDING!" he said, trying to pull it off as a joke. "I had you all there."

"Well, Marcus, that was um, quite the prank," Aro said still stunned.

"Let's never bring this up again," Caius said seriously disturbed. Sulpicia was still pretending to not have heard anything and was now admiring her nails.

"Good one," I said, patting Marcus on the back with perhaps a bit more force than necessary.

"Going back to the original agenda," Aro said, trying to bring the meeting back to its original purpose, "we still need to decide what to do in order to serve justice. I was recently alerted that the humans have already pinned the blame on a serial killer known as the 'vampire killer'."

"How original," Caius scoffed. "And the video?"

"It has been passed off as a hoax due to the bad quality," Aro said.

"Well then, is there really a need to place the blame on anyone?" Sulpicia asked, "If the humans think they have already resolved the mystery than is it really necessary for us to intervene? Perhaps it would be wiser to simply do nothing."

"Ah, Sulpicia," Aro said, "you're so beautiful." In a very unexpected turn of events they ended up kissing while the rest of us were left to wonder what exactly Aro had done to woe Sulpicia in all of about an hour and a half. Caius coughed to grab their attention and succeeded.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you two are no longer at odds, but can we stay focused please?"

Aro grinned, "Of course."

"Well, since we're all amiable at the moment," I said, "I'm kidnapping Marcus tomorrow to go shopping." I knew they all would assume that I was shopping for me and that I had somehow managed to convince Marcus to accompany me.

"Oh! Shopping!" Sulpicia exclaimed, "How exciting, I wish I could go, but Aro and I made plans. Right dear?"

"Just for you," Aro said tenderly and put his arm around her waist.

"You're leaving me all alone with them?" Caius asked, twitching.

"I'm sorry, love," I said going over to where he stood, "I do wish I could be here with you. But, don't you think it would be beneficial for Marcus to get some fresh air?" Caius didn't seem too pleased, especially considering I had ditched Marcus the last time he was supposed to go 'protect' me but I had my ways of convincing my silver-haired husband.

"Brother, the way she manipulates you is so simple I would barely even call it manipulation," Aro said.

"Of course not," Sulpicia cut in, "it's called seduction."

"Aro, aren't we being a little hypocritical?" Caius responded, "Have you _seen_ yourself when Sulpicia wants something? You melt at her gaze and evaporate at her touch."

"You both become lovesick puppies at the hands of your wives," Marcus said apathetically, "not one more than the other."

"You're missing out," Sulpicia said, "have you decided to move on yet?" I caught Marcus's gaze and quickly shook my head; I didn't need Sulpicia to interfere and ruin my plans.

"Of course not," Marcus said.

"If I had known my little sister would have had this effect on you I don't think I should have introduced you two."

"Your little sister is the best thing that has ever happened to me," Marcus said indignantly, "regardless of what you say." It was times like these when I wondered what exactly Marcus would do if he found out Aro's dirty little secret—now isn't that a paradox?

"C'mon Marcus," I said, pulling him out of the room, "we've got work to do."

* * *

Marcus insisted on driving, saying that his Lamborghini Murcielago had been left in abandon for far too long. While he was driving to Milan I questioned him on what clothes sizes he was as well as colors; I mean, he can't go wearing black all day, every day, and still try to look like a happy camper…he needed a little color in his life—literally and metaphorically. I debated whether to ask him about his preferences in women but decided that there wasn't anything I could do for him there; it was solely up to him to get over Didyme and move on.

"If you're going for human women might I suggest not driving so fast," I said, drumming my fingers on the window. I watched as the marker moved upwards, as did the corners of his mouth. "Rebellious," I chuckled, "a plus."

The drive, due to the speed and tenacity of the driver, was very short. As we walked into a mall I mentally laughed at the fact that this might very well have been the first time Marcus had stepped into a mall—after all, this is the 21st century.

Our first stop was at a rather nondescript place that sold men's casual wear. I took my chance to measure Marcus properly and see what size he was in pants and shirt. He was larger than I would have thought—Marcus might have emotionally wasted away but his body hadn't, he was bulkier than Caius but not as much as Felix. He was tall which proved to be a small problem when we tried to find some suitable jeans, but after a little bit of searching I found a section in the store with merchandise that fit him perfectly.

"Are these necessary?" he asked, holding up the four packs of boxers I had bought.

"Marcus," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder, "I don't want to know what kind of undergarments you have worn up until this moment, but from now on, you will wear boxers."

"I was referring to number, not type," he muttered but didn't bring it up again.

After buying enough clothes for the lower half of his body I focused on finding shirts that complemented his shape and build. I bought an assortment of short-sleeved shirts which fit nicely, as well as a few long-sleeved shirts and sweaters which were for the occasional 'sunny day' but still complemented his stature. I wasn't a very big fan of the button-up shirts but they were a staple to any man's wardrobe so I had to by a few in shades of blue, wine, black, and green.

Last, but certainly not least, we went to a high-end suit shop. The clerk took all of Marcus's measurements again, too make sure the custom made suit would fit perfectly, and we went on to choose materials and color. It was here that black reigned in color choice since a black suit was just so classy. I selected a few other dark colors just in case back up suits were needed but let Marcus have his fun in creating his own classic black suit without my supervision. While he was busy I bought a wide assortment of cuff links and shoes, normal and formal.

I hadn't been away from him for very long but when I returned he had already finished and done some other shopping.

"I bought this for you," he said, handing me a small silver gift bag.

"Thanks, Marcus, bought you shouldn't have," I said, giving him a brief hug.

He shrugged. "You've shown me the most kindness than anyone in the past millennium. Open it." I obliged, expecting jewelry but instead found something more valuable. He had given me a little wooden angel holding a silver heart. It stood on a pedestal and simply read: _The Angel of Gratitude_.

"Wow," I said, putting the gift back into the bag, "it's wonderful, I love it. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said and we walked back to the suit store to finish paying. We set the date for when to pick up Marcus's suits and then left.

"I couldn't decide whether to buy the Angel of Gratitude or the Sister Angel," Marcus said as he drove back to Volterra.

"The Angel of Gratitude was great," I said, glancing at the little figurine on my lap.

"I'm glad you like it," he said, "it's just that the other figurine reminded me of my own sister."

"I didn't know you had one," I said, curious.

"Few people do," he said, "but Aro does, in fact she is the reason I even met Aro; she's the reason I'm here.

"Her name was Zifalia, meaning 'bird.' She was the youngest of the seven of us and she was the happiest and liveliest. She loved to sing—I suppose that's what drew Aro to her at first. It was my drop as an older brother to watch over her and guide her but she had her own agenda and could easily manipulate anyone to get her way."

"Aro and your little sister? Is that some odd sense of Déjà vu or something?" I asked, curious about discovering the very beginnings of the Volturi.

"Yes, he gets angry at me for 'corrupting' his little sister yet he remains very quiet about his own affairs with my sister. Quite the charlatan, isn't he?" I wasn't sure to what, or when, he was referring to but I nodded because there are many sides of Aro.

"Back to the story, so my short little sister started seeing Aro more often until Aro finally asked for my father's, as well as my own, permission to have her as his bride. My father said yes but I said no because there was something about this 'Aro' that I didn't trust. My opinion was disregarded and they were set to be married. On the evening of their matrimony Aro was visited by a vampire, he says he doesn't know who, and was changed. When Zifalia was dropped off his house to literally become _his_ bride he couldn't resist the newborn temptation for blood, and he killed her. He loved her, but that was nothing compared to his bloodlust…he was an out of control newborn and nothing could stop him except his very own, very weak, will.

"I had left the village before since I was angry that my favorite sibling was marrying someone I didn't approve of. Aro destroyed all of the village and would have destroyed me, had I not left."

"He killed your entire family?" I asked, completely taken aback.

"Back then, family ties, especially with sons, weren't very strong. Moreover, I can't really blame Aro; he didn't know any better."

"Are you crazy?" I screeched, "I would be so angry! Now I want revenge on your behalf."

Marcus laughed. "It's okay, your revenge is not needed. And I do hate Aro, but for…_other_ things he's done." I momentarily wondered if Marcus knew, and was waiting for something, an opportunity... "As it happens, Aro didn't find me for a few years. When he did, he had learned to control his thirst and was in a very poor state after realizing what he had done. Despite his remorse, he still felt that this new life was better, once properly controlled, and searched for me, the last link to his 'beloved' wife, and turned me. I was the first person he turned and that idiot only bit me once, with the small traditional neck bite, making me suffer for almost five days. You can use that as a valid reason for revenge," he said, referencing my previous outburst. "So there you have it, the short life of my sister, and the beginning of my own very long life."

"Your beginning is so…different than I imagined," I said, realizing that I had never really thought about Marcus's beginnings or Aro's for that matter. I momentarily realized that Sulpicia wasn't Aro's first love and pondered what she thought about that, that is, if she knew; which I assumed she did because she could wheedle anything from Aro.

"It is different," he agreed, driving past the gates and into Volterra, "but then again, all the best things in life are unique."

(A/N: so this chapter is long-ish. It really didn't want to write itself so excuse the crappiness of it all. Also, referring to MArcus's story, I decided I wanted to write something that hadn't been written before so that's why it's kind of random. Anyway, happy reading and don't forget to review. P.S. I'm starting to reply to all the reviewers (since I never used to, sorry). VL.)


End file.
